


Royal Retreat

by avalotsnow



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalotsnow/pseuds/avalotsnow
Summary: The Arendelles are on top. They may not be royals anymore but they run Arendelle as though they are and anyone who gets in their way will simply be trampled. And when Elsa of Arendelle returns to Arendelle to join her grandfather's quest to destroy the last Northuldra village, Maren can do little more than resign herself to the fact that her community is next in line to be trampled .But then Maren discovers that the icy heir to the Arendelle fortune has a secret. Can Maren use this secret to save her people? And is there more to Elsa than meets the eye?
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Elsa**

‘Good evening, esteemed guests,’ Runeard said speaking to the crowd gathered in the lavishly decorated ballroom. ‘As you are aware, we are here to celebrate that the final decision has come through on the Royal Retreat and we can finally move forward with the project.’

As expected, this announcement was met with cheers and applause even though everyone in the room had been fully aware of the decision for some time.

‘But,’ Runeard continued, ‘what makes this project truly remarkable is that it is the first of many projects that will showcase the exceptional talents of the finest member of the Arendelle family. She has been away from Arendelle for many years while she was off studying in Oslo where she graduated top of her class, of course, and after working to hone her skills for a few years she has finally returned to share her gifts with her people. Please welcome my pride, my joy and of course my heir, Elsa of Arendelle.’

Elsa left the rest of her family and moved towards the small raised floor where the thrones stood. They used to be literal seats of power, but now they did little more than remind people of how the Arendelles used to be royalty.

Even though Elsa had known she would be required to speak, it hadn’t lessened her nerves in the slightest. The paper shook in her hand and as she looked over to her parents for comfort all she could see was her father whispering to her mother. Elsa was sure he was complaining about the comment of her being Runeard’s heir since it bothered her father that her grandfather more or less ignored that he was very much ahead of her in line.

‘Thank you, farfar,’ Elsa said, giving him a slight nod. ‘It is of course wonderful to be back in Arendelle. I have many warm memories of this wonderful part of Norway.’

Anna scoffed in the audience, fully aware Elsa was lying through her teeth. Neither sister spent very much time in any part of Arendelle that wasn’t the castle at all, but mentioning that would surely ruin the tone her grandfather was trying to set.

‘As an architect my goal has always been to enhance not just the lives of the people living in what I’ve designed, but the area in which my designs are placed as well,’ Elsa said. Within a few minutes Elsa had finished her well-prepared and rehearsed speech and she accepted the applause with a small nod.

For the rest of the evening Elsa was made to meet and greet every person who her grandfather deemed important enough, which generally ruled out any person Elsa might enjoy speaking to. Every now and again she caught glimpses of her sister who got to spend the night hanging out with their cousin Rapunzel while they kept half an eye on their little brothers.

As the evening was winding down and guests were leaving, Elsa noticed her grandfather had left the room and she immediately made a beeline for her sister.

‘All rise,’ Anna said when she spotted her coming, ‘the honourable Elsa of Arendelle is approaching.’

‘Shut up, Anna,’ Elsa said. ‘And that’s what people say about judges so it’s not even remotely applicable.’

‘Well I do apologise,’ Anna said, ‘it looks like a simpleton like me simply does not know how one must converse with the golden child of Arendelle.’

‘Knock it off,’ Elsa said, ‘you know how much I hate that shit.’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Anna said, finally patting the seat next to her. ‘I know you do.’

Elsa leaned against her sister’s shoulder, releasing some of the tension she’d been feeling since the start of the evening. Then she noticed her brother was nowhere to be seen.

‘Where’s Olaf?’ 

‘Oh, mamma and tante Ari are putting him and Pascal to bed,’ Anna said.

‘Mind you,’ Rapunzel added, ‘that was about forty-five minutes ago so I’m fairly certain they finished that a while ago and are holed up somewhere with a glass of wine.’

‘Can’t Olaf go to bed on his own anyway,’ Elsa said. ‘He’s ten now and we definitely could do that when we were that age.’

‘Probably, but you can’t blame mamma for making the most of the excuse.’

‘And pappa?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘He was talking to my pappa earlier but he’s over there now and your pappa isn’t there.’

Elsa looked over to see her uncle Fred laughing with some other men but her father wasn’t one of them. She knew he’d be upset about being pushed to the side in favour of her once again so she wanted to make sure he was okay.

‘I’ll go find him,’ Elsa said.

‘Alright,’ Anna said, but grabbed Elsa’s hand before she could walk away, ‘but remember that this thing between pappa and farfar isn’t your fault. They didn’t get along long before you were even born.’

Nodding to show she understood, Elsa walked towards the door. If neither of them were in the ballroom, they were probably in her grandfather’s office. She could just hoover near the door and catch her father on his way out. But when she got to the office it was immediately obvious they had neglected to close the door and their argument could be heard across the hallway. In fact, Elsa was certain she heard several people scurry away as she walked into the hall. Probably servants excited about hearing their bosses have row.

‘You’re not listening to me, far,’ Agnarr yelled, ‘and you never have. I’ve told you over and over how embarrassing it is for me to have you act as though Elsa is your actual heir when I am very much alive!’

‘Not half as embarrassing as it is for me to have you as a son,’ Runeard replied. ‘The only good thing you have ever done is give me a wonderful grandchild.’

‘I’ve given you three grandchildren.’

‘Yes, but considering what a weak man you are and who you decided to marry, it’s a miracle that any of them turned out to be any good. Elsa is better than any of you and I will not hide that just to spare your feelings.’

‘Anna is a wonderful young woman and her work with troubled teens is great and Olaf is such a sweet boy who works hard to make us proud,’ Agnarr said.

Outside the door Elsa was pleased to hear her father stick up for her sister and brother. The work Anna had done in Oslo truly changed people’s lives for the better and her brother was just lovely and it didn’t matter that he wasn’t particularly academically gifted, that was hardly the most important thing in the word.

‘Anna is an Arendelle who mixes with people who are well below her standing, a bit like you did when you got married, and Olaf is just as weak and soft as you were.’

‘I don’t have to stand here and listen to this,’ Agnarr said.

‘No, you don’t,’ Runeard said. ‘In fact, please leave.’

Elsa moved back a few steps to hide the fact that she had been listening and to make it seem as though she was just walking into the hallway.

‘Pappa,’ Elsa said, hoping to add some surprise to her voice, ‘there you are. I was looking for you.’

‘Not now, Elsa,’ Agnarr said. ‘I’m not in the mood.’

Without another word, Agnarr moved passed Elsa and rounded the corner. Elsa stood in the hall uncertain of what to do next. She had tried to keep the peace without success her entire childhood and wasn’t sure why she was back in Arendelle to try again. Life had been good in Oslo, so why was she here?

‘Elsa, min prinsesse, come in,’ Runeard said, putting his arm around her and guiding her into the office he had just slipped out off. ‘I wanted to tell you how proud I am of how you carried yourself tonight. You really embody what an Arendelle should be.’

‘Takk, farfar,’ Elsa said. ‘But I don’t think there is just one way to be an Arendelle. Anna, for example –‘

‘Elsa, Elsa, don’t worry about your sister so much. She is fine in her own way,’ Runeard said, not quite insulting Anna to make sure Elsa would at least hear him out. ‘But you are my special girl.’

It was one of her grandfather’s favourite things to call her. Special. It was one of many things he had called her over the years: his princess, his golden girl, his pride, his joy, his heir; but whatever she was, her grandfather made sure she knew that she was definitely his. 

‘Have a look at this,’ Runeard moved them until they were standing in front of a life-size painting. ‘My father, the last king of Arendelle. A great, albeit misunderstood, man who was king of these beautiful lands. The royal blood that ran through him still runs through us. Now in some of the Arendelles that blood has been diluted a bit too much, but not in you.’

Runeard turned Elsa by her shoulders and looked her in the eye. ‘Elsa, you have all the attributes that make a great queen, which is what you would and should have been, and through you the royal line of Arendelle will continue. We will find you a great man with whom you will have good children and you will keep this family on top where it belongs.’

Her grandfather continued his speech for a good while but Elsa had already heard all of it before in one way or another. In fact, she could not remember a time when the weight of her entire family tree hadn’t been on her shoulders.

As she got ready for bed, Elsa thought about all the ways in which her life had been decided for her and it wasn’t until she was standing by the window to brush her hair that she realised there was quite a bit of noise coming from outside. All Elsa could make out was a group of people gathered on the market square but when she asked the maid who brought her her evening tea, Elsa was told not to worry about it and she drank her tea in silence and fell into a restless sleep soon after.

**Maren**

For the tenth time in half an hour Maren was pushed to the side as a car passed; either going to or coming from the castle. Each car looked more expensive than the next. It made sense since only the wealthy were ever invited into Arendelle Castle.

‘Our homes beat your greed! Our homes beat your greed!’

Maren joined the people chanting but was worried they weren’t really achieving anything. The people in those cars didn’t care one bit that her people, the Northuldra, were about to lose their homes.

‘Did you hear they brought in a four-metre ice sculpture which is just standing in courtyard, melting onto the stones,’ Ryder said.

‘Those things are expensive, aren’t they?’ Maren asked.

‘Yeah, we could probably provide the kids in the village with school supplies for a year with that money and these tossers are wasting it on something that will just melt away.’

Maren could hear how bitter her brother was, and she couldn’t help but share his feelings. The Northuldran community meant a lot to both of them. After their parents had died, the whole community had stepped up and rallied around them to make sure they never felt like they didn’t have a home.

Ryder was particularly passioned about their cause though. Maren had left the Northuldra several years ago to go to university to become a lawyer but Ryder had stayed and worked with the reindeer. To see the home he had come to love so deeply be destroyed by the greed of a few rich people broke his heart.

‘We’ll stop them,’ Maren said, not really believing it. ‘The Arendelles are not all powerful. There must be a way to get to them.’

Her brother just gave her a look, because like her, he knew that historically, the Arendelles just took whatever they wanted without caring who was in their way. It had been particularly bad in the last century or so when they had ruled Arendelle but they had made very sure to hoard enough wealth, property and land during their reign that even after Arendelle had officially given up their kingdom and joined Norway in the fifties, they would personally have enough power to continue doing whatever they wanted.

Unfortunately, what they decided they wanted was to build a range of luxury homes on the very spot where the Northuldra had built their main village. They claimed the location was the only one suitable for this project, but everyone knew it was another attempt to finally get the Northuldra away from Arendelle.

‘You don’t know what it’s been like,’ Kristoff said. Kristoff and Ryder had been best friends ever since Kristoff found a home with the Northuldra after his parents had passed. They bonded over their love of reindeer and the loss of their parents. ‘Over the last few years, they have made us pay more and more rent. Several families have already left and this is just their way of getting rid of all of us.’

‘Yeah,’ Ryder said, ‘and I was talking to Yelena and she says there isn’t really anything we can do about it. They own the land and that is that.’

‘Is that why she’s not here?’

‘She’s been to lots of protests with us,’ Ryder said. ‘But she’s feeling pretty dejected now. I told her about the plan to shame them into doing right thing but all she said is “there is not a single Arendelle with a good bone in their body so they can’t feel shame” and decided not to come.’

‘Which isn’t entirely fair,’ Kristoff said, ‘because the younger daughter seems alright.’

‘You’re just saying that because you fancy her.’

‘Shut up, Ry, and it’s not that. I heard she did great work back in Oslo and is looking to do something similar here.’

‘Like what?’ Maren asked.

‘Like helping teens who are struggling with their mental health or substance abuse.’

‘Alright,’ Ryder conceded, ‘and the mother is not that bad and the boy is just a kid. The problem is the grandpa and the oldest daughter. They hold all the power and are the worst.’

‘What about the dad?’ Maren asked.

‘He’s pretty useless according to Yelena. She tried to get him and his wife on our side but apparently they can’t even get the granddad to change what kind of milk he drinks let alone change his mind on something important like this project.’

Another car came through the gates and the chanting started again. Ryder walked around to pump up the group of Northuldra and the few Arendellians that had gathered. Most of the people of Arendelle wouldn’t dare to oppose the family that employed so many of them but some were also sick and tired of the Arendelles’ iron grip on the area.

When he returned he was holding a magazine that had an article about the Arendelles in it and Ryder was teasing Kristoff about the picture of Anna that was in it and was saying Kristoff could hang by his bed if he wanted to when a familiar face caught Maren’s eye.

‘Wait,’ she said, pointing at the picture, ‘who’s that?’

‘Oh, that is her, the Ice Queen, who only cares about money like her bestefar. That’s Elsa of Arendelle.’

‘Shit, really?’ Maren asked. ‘I think I know her. I mean sort of.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I think I saw her in ‘Spice’ once.’

‘What?’ Ryder said. ‘The gay bar you liked in Oslo?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Are you sure it was her?’

Maren took a closer look at the picture which dissolved her last shred of doubt. 

‘One hundred percent,’ Maren said. ‘I mean, look at her. Of course I was going to remember her. She’s gorgeous.’

‘I mean she’s not unattractive,’ Ryder said. ‘But I like it when women have souls.’

‘What was she doing there anyway?’ Kristoff asked. ‘Was she there to support a friend or something?’

‘What do you mean?’ Maren asked.

‘Well, everyone knows Runeard is a famous homophobe,’ Kristoff said.

‘Shit, really?’

‘Definitely,’ Ryder said. ‘When all of Norway was climbing on board of the same-sex marriage boat, Runeard was climbing off and making a big stink about how that’s not what marriage is supposed to be or some such nonsense.’

‘Yeah,’ Kristoff said, ‘so he definitely wouldn’t be on board with his perfect granddaughter being a lesbian.’

Upon hearing that, Maren pulled her brother and Kristoff away from the crowd onto a small pier. She remembered seeing Elsa very clearly because they had shared a moment when their eyes met in the bar, but before Maren could make a move another woman had joined Elsa at her table.

‘Look,’ Maren said. ‘She definitely wasn’t there just to support a friend. When I saw her she was sitting alone and then another woman joined her. They greeted each other with quite a passionate kiss and spend quite a bit of time talking, kissing and dancing.’

‘So what are we saying?’ Ryder asked. ‘Elsa of Arendelle is gay?’

‘Or bi, or pan or something that at least includes women,’ Maren said.

Maren suddenly felt quite a bit of sympathy for this woman she was supposed to hate. No matter how much money you had, it wasn’t worth much if you couldn’t be yourself. Next to her, her brother and Kristoff were having a heated discussion that she wasn’t really following until Kristoff said something that caught her attention.

‘Wait, say that again.’

‘What? That they have had like a ball every year and the point of it is to find a husband of suitable standing for Elsa?’

‘Really?’

‘It was a whole thing a few years ago when rumours were flying that there was something between Elsa and the youngest Westergaard son until Anna was caught in bed with him,’ Kristoff said, before adding, ‘apparently.’

‘Why do you know all that?’ Ryder asked.

‘People talk during reindeer tours and sometimes I listen.’

‘Right,’ Ryder said. ‘So we know she is definitely into women, perhaps even into Maren – you did share that moment after all – and her grandad is a homophobe who is desperate to marry her off to some rich guy. How can we use that to our advantage?’

‘What are you talking about?’ Maren said.

‘I’m talking about you seducing her, getting evidence of her gayness and blackmailing her or her grandad into scrapping the project.’

‘Okay, well that’s not happening.’

‘Why not, Maren?’

‘Because we’d be using someone sexuality against them by threatening to out them and that’s not cool.’

‘Yeah, but it’s not like she’s an innocent player in this. She is looking to get rich, or should I say richer since they’re already fucking loaded, by kicking our entire community out onto the street,’ Ryder yelled.

‘Look,’ Kristoff said, trying to keep the peace, ‘I know it doesn’t sound great but this is the only chance we’ve got.’

‘Plus,’ Ryder said. ‘We’re not actually ever going to out her. She just needs to think that we will.’

‘Much better,’ Maren said in a tone that made clear she did not think that was any better.

‘Well, it is,’ Ryder said. ‘You wouldn’t have to do much. Just a kiss and maybe a bit of a fumble and that’s it.’

‘A fumble?’ Maren said. ‘No wonder you’re single.’

‘Maren,’ Kristoff said. ‘We’ve always said that if we could ever do something to repay the Northuldra for everything they have done for us, we would. This is that moment.’

For a moment, Maren was transported back to her nine-year-old self, just her and Ryder worried they would live in a group home until they aged out and suddenly being picked up by Yelena and seeing dozens of Northuldra men, women and children welcoming them into the village; ready to accept them into the fold and take care of them.

‘You’re right,’ Maren said looking at the castle where a new light had been turned on and a figure was looking out of the window. ‘Okay, fine. I’ll do it.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa**

When Elsa woke up the first thing she noticed was that she wasn’t alone. Anna was snoring quietly beside her. She must have come in after Elsa had already fallen asleep.

A soft knock announced the arrival of a servant coming in to wake Elsa and bring her a cup of freshly made coffee. 

‘Good morning, miss Elsa,’ she said, Elsa tried to remember if she had seen this woman before, but many of the servants they had had in her youth had moved on to different jobs or retired. ‘I’ve brought you some coffee and breakfast will be served in forty-five minutes.’

The servant left as Anna was waking up, ‘Who was that?’

‘I don’t know,’ Elsa said. ‘One of the new ones.’

‘Right,’ Anna said. ‘Well good morning.’

‘Good morning.’

Anna took the cup of coffee from her sister’s hand and took a generous sip. 

‘They’re probably bringing you your own in your room.’

‘If we’d still had the old people, they would’ve known I’d never leave you alone after a party like that.’

‘You wouldn’t?’

‘Of course not, I love you too much.’

‘And yet, you’re depriving me of my coffee,’ Elsa said, already reaching over. ‘Give that back.’

‘Did you talk to pappa at all yesterday?’

‘No, I saw him but he and farfar got into like always and he didn’t want to talk to me.’

‘Same old, same old.’

‘Talking to all those people,’ Elsa said, climbing out of bed and trying to think of what to say as she walked over to her wardrobe.

‘Yeah?’ Anna prompted. 

‘It just made me wonder why I’m doing this.’

‘You said it was a great job opportunity.’

‘It is in a way,’ Elsa said, picking out her outfit for the day. ‘I can design homes in their entirety while at the firm in Oslo all I did was assist the main architect but last night no-one wanted to talk about the architecture at all. All they care about is the last name.’

‘I get it,’ Anna said, laying back down and not seeming to want to get up at all. ‘I’ve talked to several people about a possible job and whenever they hear I’m an Arendelle they either want to definitely or definitely not hire me without even looking at my CV.’

‘We didn’t have that in Oslo.’

‘No, but we didn’t have mamma, pappa and Olaf either. Plus Raps lives here and we had lots of fun last night.’

‘Yeah, I suppose, but Oslo had other things going for it too.’

Anna sat up to look at her sister as she placed her chosen outfit on the bed. ‘I know,’ she said. ‘You could have that here too. I’ll be by your side and I bet mamma and pappa would be too. And Olaf definitely would be.’

‘And farfar?’

Anna’s silence was enough of an answer. Elsa knew her sister didn’t care for their grandfather much but he had always been a very important part of Elsa’s life and she didn’t want to let him down. Family was more important to her than anything and it certainly was more important than she was. The Arendelles had been part of the history of Arendelle since the first king settled here over four hundred years ago.

‘Exactly,’ Elsa said.

As Elsa was walking to the bathroom to have a shower, Anna asked, ‘Do you miss her?’

‘No, not her,’ Elsa said, referring to the girlfriend she had broken up with before leaving Oslo. ‘But someone, yes.’

While getting ready for the day, Elsa remember how it had felt to figure out she had no interest in boys while growing up. Because their grandfather wanted the best for them Elsa and Anna were privately educated in the castle for most of their lives and rarely saw children their own age. Their mother took them to parties and playgroups sometimes but Elsa was too shy to make friends and usually hid behind Anna. Because of this there hadn’t really been many opportunities to develop crushes.

When Anna got older, she loved one boyband after the next and always made Elsa choose her favourite too. Elsa just randomly picked one. As long as it wasn’t the one Anna liked best, she wouldn’t question her choice. Elsa was sixteen when her family first organised a dance that was designed for her to meet suitable boys. One of them cornered her in the garden one night and had stolen her first kiss and Elsa couldn’t understand why it had made her feel sick.

Elsa decided to be an architect early on and told her grandfather she needed to go to a proper upper secondary school to prepare for this and thankfully he let her. Anna got to go to school as well and made friends and had a boyfriend instantly while Elsa studied. Some people teased her for having a sister who was a year and a half younger but far more experienced but Elsa didn’t care but couldn’t figure out why she didn’t.

It wasn’t until Elsa had started studying in Oslo and a beautiful exchange student called Mulan joined her and a few classmates for lunch that Elsa understood. That Christmas she tearfully confessed to her sister that she was a lesbian, but that she couldn’t tell anyone. Anna had hugged her, told her she loved her more than anything and promised she wouldn’t tell anyone. A promise she had since kept.

The relationship with Mulan had lasted for a long time but existed in the bubble they lived in in Oslo. Neither set of parents was aware of it but they were happy all the same. Once Mulan returned to China the relationship sizzled out and while Elsa had continued dating on occasion, she had yet to find someone who truly fit her. Having been back in Arendelle for a few weeks, she seriously doubted that the move would increase her chances in finding someone who would.

As she entered the dining room, Elsa put all thoughts of romance aside and focused on getting through the meal without arguing. Everyone was already seated, Anna clearly having done little more than throw on a sweater before coming down to breakfast.

‘Good morning,’ Elsa said.

A chorus of good morning came back. They sounded annoyed but Elsa had been told many times to not project her assumptions onto others so she let it go.

‘Now that Elsa is here, we can start,’ Runeard said.

Everyone tucked in quickly making Elsa realise that perhaps she had been right in assuming annoyance this time.

‘Do you want brunost, Elsa?’ Olaf asked.

‘Yes, please,’ Elsa said, taking the cheese from her brother. ‘Did you have a good time last night?’

Getting Olaf to talk was the most efficient and foolproof way to keep the conversation light and happy. Luckily he had had a brilliant night and talked about it for quite a while. The rest of the family chipped in occasionally but Olaf didn’t need much help. Breakfast was going rather well until someone asked Elsa about her plans for the day.

‘Anna and I were going to look around some of the neighbourhoods to see where we might want to live,’ Elsa said.

‘What do you mean?’ Runeard asked, in a displeased tone.

‘We think it will be useful if we know which areas we like best before we start looking for an apartment,’ Anna said.

‘Since when are you getting an apartment?’ Runeard asked.

‘Since always?’ 

‘Anna and I really liked living together in Oslo so we decided to keep doing it.’

‘But you don’t need to,’ Runeard said. ‘You live here in the castle with your family.’

‘Runeard,’ Iduna started, ‘the girls are in their twenties now, they don’t want to live with their family. They want to be independent.’

‘I’m not imposing any rules on them,’ Runeard said, ‘and they are free to come and go as they please, but they are Arendelles and the Arendelles live here. End of discussion.’

Runeard took a final sip of coffee and walked out of the dining room without another word.

‘Yeah,’ Anna said, ‘I’m not doing that.’

‘Is it really that bad?’ Iduna asked. ‘I do like having my girls back home again.’

‘I’m not saying it isn’t nice to be back with the family,’ Anna said, ‘but I can’t stand having people watch me wherever I go.’

‘We can ask the staff to give you more space,’ Agnarr suggested.

Anna looked entirely unconvinced but turned to her sister for support, ‘Storesøster, what do you think?’

‘I agree with Anna,’ Elsa said carefully. ‘Last night and this morning I was brought a drink by someone I don’t know. I need a home where I can just be without anyone bothering me.’

‘Except me, of course,’ Anna added. ‘Because I’m her favourite person and she adores me.’

‘Of course,’ Elsa said, making sure Anna could see her roll her eyes. ‘I’ll talk to him.’

So a few minutes later Elsa found herself standing in front of her grandfather’s office. A quick knock and gruff ‘come in’ later Elsa braced herself for the conversation she was about to have.

‘Farfar,’ Elsa said, it was a rather formal way to address one’s grandfather. Her mother’s father had always been ‘bestefar’ before he died, but Runeard insisted on being ‘farfar’ instead. ‘I wanted to talk to you about the living arrangements.’

‘I don’t see why,’ Runeard said. ‘I feel like I made myself perfectly clear.’

‘You did,’ Elsa said, ‘but you didn’t really take into consideration what Anna and I might want and that is rather important in this case.’

Elsa knew her forwardness might not be appreciated, but she couldn’t image having to stay here much longer. She loved her family, even her grandfather, but her privacy meant a lot to her too.

‘Elsa, gulljente mi, I don’t want you to see this castle as a place where your family lives and you are temporarily staying. As my heir, you will inherit it one day so think of it as your home. I am eighty-one now and won’t be around forever after all.’

‘But surely, pappa will inherit the castle.’

‘Elsa, your father will not inherit anything of value. You are the one. If you are unhappy with anything in the castle, change it. You don’t like the staff, replace them. You want your parents to go, kick them out. You are in charge.’

Elsa was shocked to hear this. She had never imagined herself living in the castle as she grew older and didn’t want to either. Her grandfather’s suggestion that she kick her parents, and by extension her young brother, out made her feel terribly uncomfortable, but she knew addressing this would only derail the conversation which is probably why he said it at all.

‘The truth is that I just don’t think I’ll be very happy here so Anna and I will still move out,’ Elsa said firmly, quite proud of herself for being so forward.

‘Fine,’ Runeard said. The sneaky smile on his face told Elsa he knew something she didn’t. ‘If you can afford it, you can go.’

‘Why wouldn’t I be able to afford it?’

‘How carefully did you read your contract?’

‘Fairly carefully,’ Elsa said, feeling worried. ‘And the lawyers looked it over.’

‘It said you’ll be paid through the Arendelle Estate, which I run so I decide how much you actually get and I want you to stay here.’

Elsa knew she had been beat. It was just like her grandfather to add a clause like that. No matter what she did, he made sure he had a hand in it. You want to be an architect? You can be, as long as you agree to work for the family. You want to live in Oslo? You can but not in student housing, but in an apartment chosen by the family.

‘What about Anna?’ Elsa asked. 

‘Anna can do what she wants, but you are staying here.’

**Maren**

‘Let’s gather everything we know about the Ice Queen and then we can make a plan,’ Ryder said.

Maren nodded silently, still not entirely comfortable with the plan. She had agreed to the plan the night before but as she was lying in bed uncertainly took hold of her again. She had always prided herself on treating people well and this was the absolute opposite of that.

When they started their research, they realised social media was a dead end almost immediately, Elsa appeared on her sister’s Instagram on rare occasions but it was mostly a complete bust. There were a few articles about her work as an architect, while she had been studying as well as after.

Maren read the articles with care, trying to find little things to connect to her about, but was soon derailed by how impressive Elsa’s work was. She worked with raw and natural materials and focused on working with nature rather than against it.

There was a particular design that struck Maren. It was a moderately sized house that appeared to flow from the rocks it was set on. It looked over a fjord and the combination of stone and timber cladding made it embrace the landscape. 

‘Maren, are you listening?’

‘Sorry, Ry,’ Maren said. ‘I was just admiring her work. She is really talented, you know?’

‘So what,’ Ryder said, ‘aren’t you the one who always says we shouldn’t separate art from the artist.’

‘Which I absolutely believe,’ Maren said, ‘but you don’t become this good by accident. She must have put in a lot of effort so it might be a good place to start.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Look at this bit,’ Maren said, pointing at a piece in the article in which a classmate says Elsa mostly kept to herself but was truly gifted. ‘I can just say I knew a classmate of hers and that I saw these designs when they were displayed at the university.’

‘Good idea,’ Ryder said. ‘These arrogant rich people think the world revolves around them anyway so I doubt she’ll question it.’

Since Elsa didn’t have a social media presence, it proved to be a challenge to find a place where Maren could run into her without arousing suspicion. One of Anna’s pictures of Elsa included a comment that Elsa was a coffee addict and so they decided she could probably be found in one of Arendelle’s many coffee bars at some point.

Knowing this was too much for them to handle by themselves, Ryder tasked other members of the opposition group with finding out where Elsa enjoyed drinking coffee. They weren’t told why of course, but by delegating this job Ryder freed up his day as well as Maren’s.

‘Come on, sis, we’re going on an outing.’

Ryder took Maren to a house in one of the poorer areas of Arendelle. It was tucked behind the mountain and out of view of the old city centre. Many Northuldran families were living in this neighbourhood and Ryder took Maren to see the Dargons, a family Maren knew well.

The twins were welcomed with open arms and ushered into the small home as Anike showed them to a small kitchen and started making them a cup of tea. Ryder was asking her all sorts of questions about their current living situation and Maren realised her brother had sensed her doubts and wanted to show her why they were doing this.

‘We’re still not sure if we’ve made the right decision,’ Anike said. ‘We make more money here, but everything is more expensive too and the kids don’t get to run around and enjoy their lives like they did when we were still with the Northuldra.’

‘I noticed there aren’t really places for them to play around here,’ Ryder said.

‘Any available spot is filled with another house and another family,’ Anike said. ‘And you both know the attitude towards the Northuldra is still pretty bad in Arendelle.’

‘Do people hassle you?’

‘Not here, at least not now more Nortuldran families have moved here,’ Anike said. ‘But the kids still get a fair amount of trouble at school.’

After a while the children came home with their father and it became increasingly obvious how small the house was. When they left a few hours later with their bellies full of a traditional Northuldran meal, Maren’s soul felt heavier than it had felt in a long time.

‘OK, Ry,’ Maren said. ‘I get it. It’s one bad deed to do many good ones.’

‘I don’t like it either, Maren, but it needs to be done and trust me when I say Elsa of Arendelle is not a good person and she deserves this.’

Over the next few days, Maren prepared for her first encounter with Elsa. She would only have one chance of getting it right and she needed to be ready. Maren, and everyone else, had completely discounted the possibility that Elsa would remember the incredibly short moment they had shared in Oslo a few months earlier so Maren had to come up with a game plan from scratch and since she had never dated an arrogant rich woman before, she wasn’t entirely sure how to woo them.

‘Just keep all the focus on her,’ Ryder said. ‘Compliment her, make everything about her and how amazing and talented and bla bla bla she is and she’ll lap it up.’

After five days, word reached the group that Elsa liked to frequent a café that specialised in chocolate as well as coffee and that had a nice area where you could sit and work. Maren took her laptop and settled in. One day and five expensive cups of coffee later, Maren had not had any success. 

The next day, was Maren busy until late in the afternoon so she didn’t get to the café until four and she was sure she had missed Elsa, if she had been there at all, but settled down with another cup of coffee anyway.

After nearly an hour, the bell above the door rang and Maren looked up to check who it was, not really expecting Elsa anymore, when she saw the woman she had been waiting for walk in. She took off her woollen hat and ordered at the bar before sitting down almost directly across from Maren.

Maren knew she would not get an opportunity as perfect as this one any time soon and yet she couldn’t get herself to act. Having only seen pictures of late, Maren had forgotten how striking Elsa was in person. She had an air about her that drew you in while it told you to keep your distance at the same time. She looked cool and warm at the same time.

Instead of acting right way, Maren decided to get a lay of the land first. Which was perfectly sensible of course and had nothing to do with the nerves currently coursing through her body. She lost the ability to focus on the article she had been reading and decided to doodle in her notebook instead while occasionally sneaking a peak at Elsa.

Elsa seemed to be working on a drawing as well. She had a reasonably sized notebook open on the table in front of her. Maren reminded herself of the mantra ‘compliment her work, say you’re a fan, get her to talk about herself’.

Then Elsa looked up and caught Maren’s eyes for a moment before she could look away. Maren dismissed it as an accident but when it happened again a few minutes later, Maren decided to hold Elsa’s gaze for a few seconds. This time Elsa looked away first and Maren noticed a slight blush on her cheeks.

It was now or never, so Maren walked over to Elsa, clutching her notebook in her hands for some reason.

‘Hi,’ Maren said. Great opener.

‘Hi,’ Elsa said. 

‘I just wanted,’ Maren started. ‘I was sitting there and I saw you and, well, I just thought.’ But Maren couldn’t figure out what to say as Elsa’s remarkably blue eyes found hers.

‘I remember,’ Elsa said, suddenly.

‘You remember?’ Maren asked, not sure what Elsa remembered.

‘Seeing you,’ Elsa said. ‘In the bar in Oslo.’

‘You do?’ Maren asked, genuinely surprised at this turn of events. ‘You seemed pretty preoccupied that night.’

Elsa laughed at that a little and Maren was struck by the depth of the sound.

‘I suppose I was,’ Elsa said. ‘It was one of my last nights with her so I wanted to make the most of it.’

‘Oh, so you and her aren’t… you know.’

‘It wasn’t meant to be,’ Elsa said before gesturing at Maren’s notebook. ‘May I see that?’

Maren handed Elsa her notebook and stood awkwardly by the table.

‘Please,’ Elsa said, ‘sit down.’

Maren sat down across from Elsa as she thumbed through a notebook that was filled with little doodles Maren had made while bored or uninterested in the events surrounding her.

‘These are lovely,’ Elsa said. ‘I like this one in particular.’

Elsa showed Maren the page she was looking at. It was a drawing of a few trees and from behind one of them you could see the face of a young reindeer. Maren was quite good at drawing reindeer as it was the one thing that would always cheer her brother up when they were young.

‘Thanks,’ Maren said. This conversation wasn’t going how she expected it would, but she could still turn it around. ‘You seem to be a bit of an artist yourself. Could I see your work too?’

Elsa seemed entirely unsure but handed it over nonetheless, ‘I guess that’s only fair.’

Maren looked at several of Elsa’s works and they were all drawings of buildings or a collection of buildings but drawn entirely by hand with countless long, dark lines.

‘These are amazing,’ Maren said. ‘Do you just draw these by hand?’

‘Yes,’ Elsa said. ‘It’s my favourite thing to do.’

‘You are incredibly talented,’ Maren said. ‘These are amazing.’

‘They’re not…’ Elsa started, but then stopped herself and quietly thanked Maren instead as though she had learned to not dismiss compliments but accept them instead even though it clearly made her feel uncomfortable.

Maren continued looking through Elsa’s notebook and came to a section with nature scenes where the lines took on all sort of shapes but the end results was still mesmerising. 

‘I’m getting another cup of coffee,’ Elsa said as she got up. ‘Would you like another too?’

‘Hot chocolate, please,’ Maren said.

‘Good choice,’ Elsa said, and then she held out her hand for Maren to take. ‘I’m Elsa by the way.’

‘Maren.’

‘Maren,’ Elsa repeated before walking over to the bar and leaving Maren to wonder if anything they had found out about Elsa was true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elsa**

‘It’s a bad idea, right?’ Elsa asked.

‘Not necessarily,’ Anna said. ‘You said you were in Dronningensgate, which is way too common for any of the snooty people farfar hangs around with so I doubt he’d find out.’

‘Yeah, but still. Doing this now when I’m stuck at the castle and working with him all the time,’ Elsa said, with a sigh. ‘I feel like I’m playing with fire.’

Elsa had enjoyed meeting Maren immensely. Their chance encounter in the coffee shop had felt like fate and their mutual love of drawing had connected them almost instantly. They had talked until they were asked to leave by the staff. 

Once Elsa got home not a minute had been wasted of course, and Elsa had found Anna, dragged her to her room and told her all about the meeting, but while it had felt like anything was possible in the soft light of the coffee shop with Maren’s beautiful brown eyes gazing into hers, it all looked very different in the cold hard reality of castle life.

‘I just don’t know if I should pursuit this,’ Elsa said.

‘Well, for what it’s worth,’ Anna said, ‘I definitely think you should.’

‘If only I knew what to do, I just need some sort of sign.’

Just as Elsa was finishing her sentence, the door to her bedroom flew open to reveal their cousin.

‘Great news!’ Rapunzel all but yelled.

Rapunzel closed the door behind her and joined Elsa and Anna on Elsa’s bed and joined hands with both of them.

‘You know how pappa is all “I just don’t know about this Eugene guy – I heard he used to call himself Ryder because he stole tractors” which you know, is sort of true even though it was just one tractor and that was a misunderstanding. Well, a sort of misunderstanding in that the farmer never said he didn’t want Eugene to steal the tractor…’

‘Raps,’ Anna said, ‘can you focus please?’ 

‘Right, sorry. So because pappa is being difficult and is unhappy that I am living in Lavby near Eugene he suggested that I get an apartment with Anna instead.’

Elsa’s heart sank a little since this made it more real that she would really not be sharing an apartment with her sister again. But she wanted to be supportive so Elsa started saying how nice that was.

‘No, no, Elsa, that’s not the great news,’ Rapunzel continued. ‘Then mamma added that she knew someone who wanted to rent out an apartment in Dronningensgate and she had put a call in to reserve it for us.’

Elsa could see her sister trying to hide the excitement she must be feeling because that really was the best place to get an apartment and she knew Anna would love sharing a place with Rapunzel. And as if her heart hadn’t sunk low enough her phone buzzed in her pocket and when she checked the first thing she noticed was Maren’s name.

[Maren N. – 21:43]  
 _Hi Elsa, it’s Maren. It was so good to meet you tonight. I’d love to see you again. Are you free any time this weekend?_

[Maren N. – 21:44]  
 _Also, this is the painting of the snow goddess I was talking about. Do you see the resemblance now?_

Elsa looked at the picture attached to the message and could see a slight resemblance between her and the white-haired goddess Maren had told her about. Maren had a real gift for storytelling and kept her completely captivated all evening and it was a shame it had to end here.

‘Isn’t that great, Elsa?’ Rapunzel said, reminding her she was in the room.

‘Of course, it’s awesome,’ Elsa said, ‘you’ll be very happy there.’

Rapunzel looked slightly confused.

‘Yeah, she wasn’t listening,’ Anna said. ‘Raps said that the apartment has three bedrooms and while we can’t say anything officially – you know wink-wink, nudge-nudge – that room has your name on it.’

‘What?’ 

‘Yeah,’ Rapunzel said. ‘I think mamma felt bad that farfar was being so awful, she remembers growing up here of course, so she took pity on you and decided to help out.’

‘Look,’ Anna said, ‘I know it’s not ideal but it’s something and maybe you could, well you know.’

Anna gave Elsa a look which made Rapunzel give both of them a look.

‘Am I missing something?’ Rapunzel asked.

Elsa gave it a moment’s thought but if they were all going to be sort of living together, it seemed unfeasible to keep this from Rapunzel. Also, doing so suddenly felt a bit silly as her cousin was one of the coolest people she knew.

‘No, well, yes,’ Elsa said, ‘but I can tell you. Anna is alluding to the fact that I could maybe date someone I just met if I had a place to stay that wasn’t here.’

‘Ah, I see,’ Rapunzel said. ‘You’ve met someone who doesn’t quite meet farfar’s standards for his perfect girl. Which, to be honest, rules out most men.’

‘True,’ Elsa said, ‘and all women which is unfortunate for me since I’m a lesbian.’

‘Oh,’ Rapunzel said. ‘That is… well, I mean that…’

‘I’m really curious what the ends of these sentences are,’ Anna said.

‘You don’t have to say anything,’ Elsa added.

‘I know, I guess I was going to say that it’s really shitty but it isn’t. It’s only shitty because of farfar and then I was going to say that it makes a lot of sense, because it does and I feel kinda stupid for not having put that together before.’

‘I know what you mean,’ Anna said. ‘When she told me it was like someone was emptying a bucket of pennies in my head as so many things about Elsa just made sense.’

‘So who’s this woman you’ve met?’

‘Was she the one who was texting?’

‘Yes,’ Elsa said. ‘She wants to meet up this weekend and I don’t know if I should say yes.’

‘Well, that’s simple,’ Rapunzel said. ‘Do you want to?’

Elsa looked at her sister and cousin and could see that for them it really was that simple. If you wanted to date someone you just did but it really wasn’t that simple for Elsa. She had only been five years old when the private family lessons with her farfar had started. Elsa was supposed to memorize all the kings and queens who had come before her and live up to them in every way and, even though she was never going to be queen, having a girlfriend really didn’t fit the picture.

‘I’ll think about it,’ Elsa said. ‘Now get out of here so I can get ready for bed.’

With a bit of grumbling both women got up from the bed and made their way to the door, but before they could open it, Elsa pulled them into a hug.

‘I really am glad we can unofficially live together,’ Elsa said. ‘Tusen takk.’

By the time Elsa had gone through her evening routine and was curled up in bed, her phone showed she had several new messages.

[Maren N. – 21:59]  
 _It doesn’t have to be a romantic thing, btw. I just thought you were very cool and would love to hang out._

[Maren N. – 22:05]  
 _Not that I’m not interested in it being a romantic thing either. You’re obviously gorgeous and you smell really good so that would also be very welcome._

[Maren N. – 22:06]  
 _Was saying you smell nice a step too far?_

[Maren N. – 22:06]  
 _I just wanted to make sure you didn’t feel any pressure to date if that’s not something you’re into._

[Maren N. – 22:08]  
 _And now I’m rambling like an idiot and that is defo not cool so I’ll stop._

Elsa was reading the messages with a smile on her face and was contemplating what to say in return – being cool while texting also wasn’t one of her strong suits – when another message came in. It wasn’t a written message but instead it was a picture of a drawing of what seemed to be Elsa’s pinky finger intertwined with Maren’s. 

There was something about the image that got to Elsa. The simple gesture was quite intimate and stirred something inside her.

[E of A – 22:24]  
 _Hey Maren, don’t worry about it. I am anything but cool so I can handle it. I would love to see you again, but this weekend might be tricky. My sister and cousin are moving into a new apartment and I’m not sure when that will be and I’d definitely have to help if anything needs doing. Can we play it by ears? Ps the painting is beautiful so I’m not sure about the resemblance but thank you for sharing it with me._

Elsa pressed send and immediately regretted about twelve things she had put in the message but it was out of her hands now.

**Maren**

Maren’s phone finally buzzed next to her. Considering how well her first meeting with Elsa had gone, she was sure she’d get a positive message back instantly, so the silence after the first few messages worried Maren.

She told herself it was the mission that left her feeling uneasy. It was her responsibility to get Elsa to fall for her a little and it would be embarrassing if she had tripped on the first hurdle. 

With trembling fingers, she opened Elsa’s message. It was a long one – that was something – and while it wasn’t a resounding yes, it wasn’t no either. Also, the self-deprecating tone was easy to spot and it’s something Maren had noticed when they were having coffee as well. It was time to turn on the charm offensive. 

[Maren N. – 22:26]  
 _You’re just being modest, but I’m glad I didn’t scare you off. I was a bit nervous I was coming on too strong._

This time the reply was almost instant.

[E of A – 22:26]  
 _You needn’t worry. I appreciate the honesty in your messages._

Maren felt her stomach churn uncomfortably before reminding herself of everything her brother had told her about Elsa. Sure, she had seemed cool when they met but she trusted her brother. Also, Elsa had just used to word ‘needn’t’ so how cool could she actually be?

[Maren N. – 22:27]  
 _I’m relieved because I would honestly like to see you again._

[E of A – 22:28]  
 _Did you have any particular activity in mind?_

[Maren N. – 22:29]  
 _Yes, as a matter of fact I do. It’s an amazing activity. A perfect plan. An outstanding outing. A daring date. An exciting event._

[E of A – 22:30]  
 _Ha! You’re a wizard with words. But I glean from that that you’re not going to tell me._

[Maren N. – 22:30]  
 _Nope, you’ll just have to agree to go with me._

[E of A – 22:31]  
 _Well, I certainly want to but I’m not sure when I’ll have the time._

[Maren N. – 22:32]  
 _Right, your sister and cousin. Where are they moving to?_

[E of A – 22:33]  
 _Dronningsgate. They only heard about it today so it’s very unsure when things will happen._

[Maren N. – 22:34]  
 _That’s a cool neighbourhood. I met a beautiful woman in a coffee shop there once and I think she might be the coolest woman I’ve ever met._

[E of A – 22:34]  
 _Smooth. But yeah, it’s nice there. Where do you live?_

[Maren N. – 22:34]  
 _Nowhere really. I’m staying with my brother in Lavby but I need to find my own place._

The conversation continued to flow quite nicely until Ryder came in to remind Maren she had to be at work quite early the next day so Maren signed off, not really making plans with Elsa but confident that she had done enough to get a date with Elsa at some point.

The following day, Maren dove head first into her work. While the plan concerning Elsa was going ahead, Maren was also focussing on researching the environmental impact of the build and finding ways they could use the law to make building the Royal Retreat really difficult as well.

None of these plans would stop the Arendelles from evicting the Northuldra but it was a way to make sure they also didn’t get what they wanted.

Just as she was helping a colleague figure out if the current threat of disconnecting the electricity line to the Northuldra was illegal, Maren’s phone buzzed.

[E of A – 16:38]  
 _Hey, it turns out all the rooms in the apartment need painting and the parents have hired a team to do that this weekend so I’m free on Saturday if you’re still interested._

Looking at the letter in her hand that stated that in two months’ time the Northuldra would be without electricity for three to six months because of repairs that Maren was pretty certain were completely unnecessary, Maren decided she was more than ready to seduce Elsa to finally get back at this family that was ruining so many lives.

[Maren N. – 16:40]  
 _Absolutely, be ready to go at three and I’ll take you on the alliterative adventure of your dreams._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter - I actually need three chapters to cover the whole date.

**Elsa**

Not knowing what they were going to do on the date made it quite difficult for Elsa to decide what to wear. They were meeting in the afternoon so they weren’t just going to go for dinner but that hardly narrowed it down.

‘Just text her for a clue,’ Anna said from the bed, ‘because we keep having the same conversation and I can’t do that again.’

‘Fine,’ Elsa said, taking out her phone and opening her chat with Maren. They’d been texting quite a bit over the last few days and while Elsa was a quite nervous about the date, she also felt like Maren was easy to talk to.

[E of A – 14:04]  
 _Hey Maren, can you give me any clues on what to wear?_

[Maren N. – 14:06]  
 _I could, but part of me wants to know what you’ll wear if I don’t?_

[E of A – 14:07]  
 _Can you have a word with that part of you and ask her to take pity on me?_

[Maren N. – 14:09]  
 _We had a chat – she’s lovely by the way, you’re lucky to be going on a date with her – and she has agreed to allow me to give you this tip: outdoorsy._

[E of A – 14:10]  
 _Thank you – to both parts of you and that is very helpful as it definitely rules out my dresses._

[Maren N. – 14:11]  
 _Both parts of me are now very curious about these dresses so we should definitely go out again._

[E of A – 14:11]  
 _We’ll see… ;-)_

‘I just tried flirting through text,’ Elsa said. ‘Can you tell me if it’s stupid?’

Elsa threw her phone at her sister and refocused her attention on her wardrobe. A sturdy pair of jeans and a nice shirt would have to do. Also, some good shoes since there might be walking. 

‘Jeez, Elsa, how much have you been texting?’ Anna exclaimed. ‘I’m still scrolling!’

‘I don’t recall asking you to read through the entire chat exchange,’ Elsa said, walking over to her sister to get her phone back but Anna was too quick and jumped of the bed before Elsa could get to her. ‘Anna, come on.’

‘This one is interesting,’ Anna said, trying to dodge Elsa’s attempts to get her phone back. ‘I can’t stop thinking about you, Maren. You’re so distracting and pretty and wonderful.’

Anna was still adding adjectives when Elsa tackled her onto the bed and took her phone out of her hand.

‘I’m pretty sure I didn’t use most of those words,’ Elsa said. ‘Now either help me or leave.’

‘Fine, I’ll help,’ Anna said. ‘And your flirting was perfectly okay.’

‘Thank you.’

Twenty minutes later, Elsa was dressed appropriately, or so she hoped, and she and Anna were making their way downstairs when they ran into their grandfather.

‘Elsa!’ Runeard exclaimed, ignoring Anna. ‘How wonderful to see you! I was about to get some tea. Would you care to join me? We could play a bit of chess while we talk?

‘Oh,’ Elsa said. ‘I’m actually on my way out.’

‘Out?’ Runeard said. ‘Wherever might you be going?’

‘She’s going hiking with a friend,’ Anna said, knowing Elsa wasn’t great at telling outright lies.

‘Yes,’ Elsa said. ‘I’ve not been out in nature much since I got back to Arendelle and I’m looking forward to it.’

‘Alright,’ Runeard said, ‘tomorrow then?’

‘Of course, farfar.’

Anna walked Elsa all the way to her car and interspersed actual encouragements with ridiculous pieces of advice.

‘Don’t pretend to be something you’re not, because you are perfect just the way you are.’

‘If she brings a gorilla, avoid eye contact as they see this as a sign of aggression.’

‘Order dessert if you have dinner because every time you don’t you end up regretting it.’

‘If she suggests getting matching tattoos, offer up getting matching piercings instead.’

Even though Elsa knew Anna was just trying to distract her from her nerves, it worked all the same as Elsa was still giggling as she drove towards Lavby where she was meeting Maren.

Passing through a few neighbourhoods Elsa could see parts of Arendelle really weren’t in good shape. While living in Oslo the effects of the oil money were clearly visible but it seemed like Arendelle hadn’t benefited from the new riches much at all. The area that Maren was staying in was particularly rough.

As Elsa entered Lavby she was surprised by the state some of the houses were in and the thought that the money they were spending on the Royal Retreat would be better off being spent here crept into her mind. 

Maren was waiting near a small parking lot next to a field when Elsa turned into the right road. It wasn’t clear which of the houses she was staying in and Elsa wasn’t sure if she should ask. They had yet to have the I-live-in-a-castle talk and seeing Maren’s neighbourhood didn’t make her more eager to start this particular one.

‘Hey Maren,’ Elsa said as she got out of the car. ‘It’s good to see you.’

Maren returned the sentiment and moved in to give Elsa a quick peck on her cheek. The sudden move took Elsa by surprise and she wished it had lasted longer. A little dazed and surprised, Elsa handed Maren the keys to her car since Elsa didn’t know where they were going and they were off.

**Maren**

‘I put together a playlist for the road trip,’ Maren said. ‘Can you connect my phone to the car radio?’

Maren had spent the morning with a brother coming up with a game plan for the day. Maren was taking Elsa up north where they would walk through the woods and have dinner in a restaurant overlooking the fjord. There was a spot perfectly suited to bring up her Northuldra roots on the way.

The first gentle bars filled the car. Maren had selected music that they could talk over but that would prevent silences from being awkward. That was something she thought Elsa would appreciate.

One of the things Maren was keen to find out more about was Elsa’s relationship with her grandfather but she couldn’t just outright ask about that so she tried a slightly less direct approach.

‘Tell me about your family,’ Maren said.

‘Oh,’ Elsa said. ‘Okay. Well, I have parents. And siblings.’

‘Right.’

‘Two of each.’

When it seemed like Elsa wasn’t going to say more Maren said, ‘whoah, calm down. I can’t handle all the details.’

Elsa laughed softly and asked, ‘what do you want to know?’

‘Are you close?’

‘My sister and I are,’ Elsa said. ‘She was born only eighteen months after me and we’ve always done everything together. She is my absolute favourite person.’

‘That sounds nice,’ Maren said. ‘What’s her name?’

‘Anna.’

‘Right,’ Maren already knew that of course, but she had to feign ignorance on the whole family. ‘And your parents? Are you close with them?’

‘I don’t know.’

Maren desperately wanted to look at Elsa to see if she looked as hesitant as she sounded, but the road was pretty squiggly so she had to keep her eyes on it. Instead she tried a tactic she had learned from her mother; in order to get people to show you who they are, you have to show them who you are.

‘My parents died when I was young but we were really close before that,’ Maren said. ‘My parents, my brother and I always did stuff together and I felt like I could talk to them about anything.’

‘That’s nice,’ Elsa said quietly, ‘I’m sorry to hear that you lost them. That must have been very difficult.’

‘Yeah, it was.’

‘Are you and your brother still close?’

‘Absolutely, he’s my best friend and I’d do anything for him,’ Maren said, not adding that that included using Elsa to save the Northuldra.

‘My mum and I are okay, I guess,’ Elsa said. ‘She was pretty young when Anna and I were born and let other people take care of us a lot.’

‘Other people?’

‘Like nannies and stuff,’ Elsa said. ‘But we have a brother who is much younger and you can see how much more my mother does for him and it’s… I don’t know.’

‘You wished she had done that with you?’

Elsa didn’t answer. Maybe the question didn’t need an answer since the answer was obviously ‘yes’. Maren decided to steer the conversation to Elsa’s father.

‘What about your father?’

‘Sorry?’ Elsa shook off whichever thought were distracting her. ‘Oh, no, we’ve never been very close.’

‘Why is that?’

‘Just very different people, I guess.’

Whatever personal confessions Maren was hoping for, she didn’t feel like she was going to get them so instead she turned to conversation towards what they might be doing that afternoon and what they loved about nature. She would just have to try to find out more about Elsa and her family later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> It's got to better than this last one. I'm spending my New Year's working on this story - although, to be honest I'm not sure I'd be doing anything else even if there wasn't a lockdown. I've got a nice outline planned now so hopefully it'll go swimmingly from here on out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Elsa**

‘Tada!’ Maren said, gesturing at a selection of trees.

They had parked the car about forty-five minutes ago and had immediately started walking through a beautiful forest. It was late autumn and the leaves had turned into lots of beautiful shades of red and orange. It was unclear to Elsa what was special about the trees Maren was currently gesturing at though.

‘They’re trees,’ Elsa said.

‘Yes, but come closer,’ Maren said, ‘and see if you notice anything special about them.’

Elsa moved closer and Maren moved to stand next to her making it much harder to focus on the trees. Maren bumped her side against Elsa’s gently and asked her if she had spotted anything yet.

‘No,’ Elsa breathed.

‘Come here,’ Maren took Elsa’s hand in hers and raised their joined hands to point at an odd protrusion in the tree. ‘Do you see?’

‘I do, but what is it?’

‘They’ve added extra branches to these trees so it’s easier to climb them, which is exactly what we will do!’

Maren lowered their hands but didn’t let go as she pulled Elsa towards the biggest tree. It looked easy enough to climb but Elsa hadn’t climbed trees since she was a child and was worried she might embarrass herself in front of Maren.

‘What do you think?’ Maren asked.

‘I haven’t climbed a tree in years,’ Elsa said, ‘but I loved climbing trees when I was young. My sister and I would climb trees to hide from people all the time.’

‘Do you think you can make it to the top?’

That was a challenge if Elsa had ever heard one and she was not about to ignore that. Instead she walked past Maren and put her foot on the first added branch. Within a minute she was halfway up the tree.

‘There is a good spot on the left,’ Maren said from just below her. ‘We can sit there and enjoy the view.’

Looking up, Elsa spotted the branch Maren was referring too. It was pretty high up since the tree they were in looked to be one of the oldest and tallest in the forest, but in for a penny, in for a pound.

A few minutes of climbing later, Elsa sat down on the branch and took in the view. They were so high up that they could see all over the forest and its autumn canopy.

‘Amazing, isn’t it?’ Maren asked as she sat down next to Elsa, making the branch wobble a little.

‘It’s gorgeous,’ Elsa said.

‘What are you thinking?’ Maren asked after a few minutes.

And Elsa was thinking about how she had spent her entire life trying to capture the beauty of nature in her art. Every drawing she made, every building she designed, it was all meant to emulate the majesty that was in front of her, but seeing it in person, Elsa once again realised she would always be playing for second. So she told Maren that.

She told Maren about the hours she spent in nature as a young girl drawing the intricate pattern of leaves. Trying again and again if she didn’t get it right. She talked about the sand and snow castles that were her first attempts at using nature to build in nature. And she shared how at home she felt in nature and how much she missed the roughness and grandeur of it while she had been living in Oslo.

‘Sorry,’ Elsa said, when she realised she had been talking for many minutes on end.

‘No, don’t be,’ Maren said. ‘It was lovely.’

‘People don’t always think that.’

‘Maybe you’ve been hanging around the wrong people.’

Elsa thought of her father thumbing through her notebooks filled with drawing of the same things and shaking his head at the idea of her wanting to do that rather than play. And her mother who really did try to be enthusiastic but after the tenth drawing of the same rock, struggled to muster up anything more than a small smile. So by the time Elsa’s artistic skills had developed enough to create something her parents might actually be impressed by, she had long since stopped showing them anything. 

‘My family,’ Elsa started and stopped. Saying anything negative about her family had always been difficult for her. It had been drilled into her from such a young age that family should always come first.

‘Mmm,’ Maren said, encouraging her to go on.

‘They’re lovely,’ Elsa said. ‘They really are and they love me.’

‘But?’

‘They’re just not always that interested in my work.’

‘Not even the rocky sea one?’ Maren asked.

Elsa knew the drawing Maren was alluding to since she had spent several long minutes admiring it in the coffee shop when they met.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever shown any of them that one.’

‘Maybe you should, because it is absolutely magic.’

Elsa shrugged her answer. She couldn’t quite picture the scene in which she approached her parents with her sketchbook and asked them to have a look.

‘Maybe I’ll show Anna,’ Elsa said. ‘She might like it.’

‘If nothing else, you’ve shared something that’s important to you.’

**Maren**

While there was still no mention of her grandfather, Maren felt like she was getting closer to Elsa opening up about him. But considering they were supposed to be best buddies, Maren did feel it was odd she had yet to mention him.

All in all, the date was going better than Maren had imagined. Maren had been really concerned that she’d never get Elsa to climb the tree but Elsa reached the top very easily and without complaint which meant the most important part of the date could commence.

‘What will you draw based on this view?’ Maren asked.

‘Wow,’ Elsa laughed, ‘I’m not sure if I could draw anything to do this view justice.’

‘Hold on,’ Maren said, moving a leg behind her and swinging it over the branch so that she was straddling it. ‘Your turn.’

‘What?’

‘Swing your leg across so you’re facing that way,’ Maren said, pointing north.

Once Elsa had done that Maren moved in closer until she was pressed against Elsa. Ignoring the feeling brewing inside her Maren asked Elsa if it was okay and when she nodded, Maren took her hand in hers again to point to a mountain in the distance.

‘That’s Snow Mountain,’ Maren said. ‘It’s called that because there is a legend that says the snow goddess that I told you about lives on that mountain. She has an ice castle right at the top but it’s always covered in icy mist and any man who tries to find it will get lost in this mist and freeze to death.’

‘What about a woman?’ Elsa asked.

‘Ha!’ Maren said. ‘I said exactly the same thing and I was told I was free to try but I was also free to stop being a wiseass.’

‘Does that mean I’m a wiseass?’ 

‘Yelena, that’s the woman who took me and Ryder in after our parents died, would definitely think so.’

Maren continued to point out different landmarks and shared stories about them until she got to the one that it was all about.

‘Do you see the houses along the fjord there?’ Maren asked, and when Elsa nodded she added, ‘that’s Savvon, the Northuldra village where I lived for years.’

‘Really,’ Elsa said before asking, ‘Are you Northuldra?’

Maren paused for a moment. In her discussions with Ryder and Kristoff this had always been the main issue: what would Elsa do when she learned she was Northuldra?

At first Maren wasn’t going to mention it, because of the risk that Elsa would simply walk away, but after actually meeting Elsa Maren wasn’t sure that’s what would happen. Also, the colour of her skin was a pretty good indicator that she might be Northuldra, especially in this part of Norway, so she decided to risk it so they would be able to talk about the Northuldra and Maren could figure out where Elsa stood on the issue.

‘Yes,’ Maren said. ‘My parents were both Northuldra but we didn’t live among the community. When they died and the Northuldra heard, they stepped up and took me and Ryder in.’

‘That’s really beautiful,’ Elsa said, ‘for people to be there for each other like that.’

‘It meant the world to us. Who knows what would have happened otherwise. Two Northuldra kids certainly weren’t high on anyone else’s list to take in.’

‘Was there a lot of prejudice?’

‘I don’t know,’ Maren said. ‘People rarely look you right in the eyes and say they hate you because you’re Northuldra, but Ryder and I were in a group home for over a year and we were always too old, too young, too loud, too quiet, too whatever…but I guess we always felt like that wasn’t really it.’

Elsa didn’t say anything for a while and Maren worried she might have said too much when Elsa started squirming around a bit. But rather than leaving, Elsa turned herself around so she was facing Maren and took Maren’s hands in hers.

‘When I was young they used to teach us about the Northuldra,’ Elsa said, avoiding Maren’s eyes but instead focused their hands. ‘We were told how they were backwards, savages and couldn’t do anything without handouts and I believed them.’

Maren felt the familiar sting when she heard the stereotypes people have of her people.

‘But a few years ago, when I was living in Oslo,’ Elsa continued, ‘there was an exhibition by a Northuldra artist and she made the most glorious woodcarvings of Northuldra life and culture.’

‘Junka Krysi?’

‘Yes, do you know her work?’

‘I think I must have seen the same exhibition.’

‘I hope you did because I was blown away by the intricacies of her work but also the rich culture they displayed and I was determined to learn more,’ Elsa said, finally raising her eyes to meet Maren’s. ‘And I did and what I found was as tragic as it was extraordinary. I was humbled by the perseverance, courage and kindness your people have shown through history and you must feel very proud to be part of such a community.’

Maren tried to find proof of Elsa’s dishonesty in her eyes, but found raw openness and genuine contrition instead. Maren didn’t notice the tear streaming down her cheek until Elsa’s thumb wiped it away and Maren shook her head slightly.

For a moment she had forgotten who she was with and why. After all, the words might be kind but her actions were louder.

‘We should climb down,’ Maren said, ‘it’s getting a bit uncomfortable sitting here.’


	6. Chapter 6

**Elsa**

The change in atmosphere had not gone unnoticed. Elsa wasn’t sure why but when they got down from the tree there was some definite tension. They were making their way to a restaurant on the south side of the fjord and Elsa tried to break the tension with a few comments on their surroundings but Maren remained pretty quiet.

Elsa was well-accustomed to awkward silences, but experience had not turned her into a fan and she always admired people like her sister and cousin who could break the tension in any room. Trying to think of what they would do in this situation, Elsa decided to channel her sister’s gift for uncomfortable honesty.

‘Maren,’ Elsa said, grabbing Maren’s hands to stop her from walking, ‘I’m sorry if I offended you. I didn’t mean to.’

Several emotions travelled across Maren’s face but Elsa couldn’t identity the one it landed on. 

‘You didn’t,’ Maren said after several long moments. ‘It just reminded me of some things I’d rather forget.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Elsa said, relieved she hadn’t insulted Maren but feeling a little guilty all the same. ‘Perhaps I could distract you from your thoughts?’

‘You can try,’ Maren said, smiling a little.

So Elsa racked her brain for the most entertaining story and landed on the one that started with her eating a brownie Anna had been saving and ended with them in the hospital. After an introduction about how after she had eaten the brownie, Anna started eating her food at any given opportunity; from taking it right of her plate to stealing her lunch from the fridge before Elsa went to work.

‘I was getting pretty annoyed because it meant I had to buy lunch almost every day so one day I decided it was payback time so I made a lovely cheese sandwich and in between the slices I put a very generous layer of wasabi.’

‘You didn’t!’

‘I did!’

‘And did she go for the sandwich?’

‘Absolutely. And I knew she would because Anna loves sandwiches more than anything.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah, it’s a whole thing,’ Elsa said. ‘This also meant she ate the sandwich right away because before I had even left for work Anna came out of her room absolutely fuming – literally and figuratively.’

Mercifully, Maren let out a laugh before asking, ‘and you took her to the hospital?’

‘No, she was fine,’ Elsa said, ‘I just gave her some milk but because I wouldn’t stop laughing, she chucked the empty glass at my head and when I was cleaning up the shards, I cut myself and I needed stitches.’ 

Elsa offered her hand for Maren to see the scar and she traced the faint line with her finger. 

‘It healed nicely though,’ Maren said. ‘Was that the end of the fight?’

‘Yeah, I mean I had a bloody hand and she could barely breathe so we called it even.’

After that conversation flowed easily until they got to the restaurant. The sun had begun to set and there was a lovely, cosy atmosphere in the restaurant. They were led to a table overlooking the fjord and it was clear Maren had made an effort to prepare for this date.

‘This is lovely,’ Elsa said.

‘I’m glad you like it.’

The menu contained a mix of classic Norwegian dishes as well as some Northuldra dishes that Elsa had never heard of. Maren could link most of the Northuldra dishes to a story and Elsa decided to let Maren order for her so she could enjoy listening to her talk about the Northuldra while they ate.

After several delicious courses, and after following her sister’s advice, Elsa was enjoying a special fruity Northuldra dessert when she noticed some lights on the far end of the fjord.

‘Do you know what those lights are?’ Elsa asked.

Maren turned to look before leaving her side of the table and moving to sit next to Elsa on her side. The fork paused on the way to Elsa’s mouth as her heart skipped a few beats. Elsa could feel the warmth of Maren’s body next to hers.

‘Yes,’ Maren said. ‘I do. Remember the village I showed you earlier?’

Unsure if she would be able to swallow, Elsa put the fork down and nodded.

‘Well, that’s the same village and as the nights become darker, the Northuldra leave their homes carrying a light,’ Maren said. ‘It used to be actual fire, but not anymore. And do you see how they are moving in the sort of the same direction?’

Maren pointed across the fjord, but Elsa couldn’t quite make out what they were doing and shook her head. Maren took her hand and placed it on the table with the palm facing up.

‘Northuldra villages are all built in the same way,’ Maren said, drawing a pattern on the palm of Elsa’s hand. ‘There are arms that all curl around and towards the same centre – the heart of the village.’

Maren slowly drew each arm on Elsa’s palm, sending shivers up Elsa’s arm and leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

‘The Northuldra are the people of the sun and when the days get darker, they bring the light out to show their respect for the sun,’ Maren continued. ‘And they all carry the lights along the arms to the heart thus creating one big light, the sun, in the middle of the village.’

‘That’s beautiful,’ Elsa whispered.

‘It is,’ Maren said. ‘Or at least it was.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘There aren’t really enough Northuldra people left in the village to do this properly because it’s become too hard to live in them.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes, that’s actually the last remaining Northuldra village and it will probably be gone soon.’

‘That’s such a shame.’

‘Yes, it is.’

Maren moved back to her side of the table and fixed Elsa with the same stare she had shown her earlier. Not knowing what to say Elsa returned to her dessert, which really was delicious.

**Maren**

‘I don’t know what to tell you!’ Maren all but shouted.

She had returned home from the date with Elsa an hour ago and had filled her brother and Kristoff in on everything that had happened, focussing on the moments when she had discussed the village and the Northuldra in general.

‘You could tell me you’re not actually falling for her act!’ Ryder yelled back.

‘That’s the thing, I don’t know whether or not it is an act,’ Maren said. ‘Either she is a really good actress or she doesn’t really know anything about the village and what’s being done to it.’

‘And which do you think is more likely?’ Ryder asked. ‘We are talking about someone who is hiding her sexuality. That means she’s probably a pretty good liar.’

‘I know you like to see the good in people, Mare, ‘Kristoff added, ‘but everyone I’ve spoken to about this Royal Retreat is telling me that she is in charge of it.’

‘Exactly,’ Ryder said. ‘So get your head in the game and focus on getting the proof that she is gay so we can move on to stage 3 of the plan.’

Ryder pointed at the wall where the plan was on full display. Stage 1: seduction, stage 2: proof, stage 3: blackmail, stage 4: victory. It had seemed so simple.

‘Alright,’ Maren said. ‘but I could use some more Arendelle trash talk.’

Her brother was more than happy to oblige. Ryder knew the entire history of how the Arendelles had mistreated the Northuldra when they were rulers and now they owned the land they lived and worked on and were still mistreating them.

The offences were plentiful and her brother talked for close to an hour before Maren excused herself to get ready for bed and while it worked for a while, by the time Maren was brushing her teeth, she couldn’t help remind herself that Elsa wasn’t personally responsible for any of the misdeeds.

‘Except this one,’ Maren told herself in the mirror before rinsing.

Slipping into her pyjamas and into bed, Maren grabbed her phone to check the alarm when she saw she had a few new messages. Dreading what they would do to resolve to hate every single Arendelle, she couldn’t stop herself from opening them.

[E of A – 22:12]  
 _Takk for i dag. I had such a great time and it was so wonderful to get to know you a bit better and learn about your culture. I hope you had a nice time too, because I would love to see you again._

[E of A – 23:04]  
 _Good night and sov godt._

Maren noted the time between the messages and realised that while her brother was trash talking her ancestors, this particular Arendelle was probably nervously awaiting a response from the woman she thought she had been on a nice date with. The guilt swirled uncomfortably in Maren’s stomach.

[Maren N. – 23:37]  
 _Takk også, I had a wonderful time too. Sorry for not responding right away – I was too busy telling my brother all about our excellent date._

As Maren started to feel bad for lying, she realised not a single word of what she had texted was untrue.

[Maren N. – 23:38]  
 _And yes, I would love to go out with you again. I still haven’t forgotten about those dresses after all._

Assuming Elsa had gone to sleep by now, Maren tried to do the same but realised it was a futile endeavour almost instantly. Her mind was still buzzing with the date and the plan and figuring out how the date fit into the plan and wondering why Elsa’s hands had to be so soft and why her smile had to be so beautiful.

Maren got up and opened one of the boxes that were stacked in the corner of the room. Having a quick look through the ones marked ‘books’, Maren found the book she was looking for: Junka Krysi – Northuldran Life.

Maren turned to the pages with pictures of the carving called ‘The Spirits’ and thought about how the conversation had turned to this particular piece at the restaurant. Looking at the images, it struck Maren how many details Elsa had actually remember from the piece, although maybe that shouldn’t be surprising considering how she had used the piece in her work.

Elsa had spoken of the warmth needed when creating a home; the fire spirit provided this. How any structure, be it a home or any other building, needs a natural flow; like that of the wind spirit, and how every resource needed to build comes from nature; it comes from the earth spirit. Finally, how buildings need to be strong, sturdy and yet, move with the times and needs of its inhabitants; like the water spirit.

The passion and reverence in her voice had been absolutely captivating and all thoughts of plans and stages dropped from Maren’s mind as she wondered if this passion and reverence would translate well into other situations.

Her phone buzzing on her bedside table, brought Maren back to reality.

[E of A – 23:57]  
 _I’m glad and I understand. I too gave my sister a detailed account of our date but I was rude enough to do it with my phone in my hand._

[E of A – 23:58]  
 _And I’ll start thinking of when and where I can show you one of these dresses, but maybe we could have coffee again before that?_

[Maren N. – 23:58]  
 _Sounds good, Elsa. Same place on Monday? Let’s say 16:00?_

[E of A – 23:59]  
 _Yes, that sounds perfect._

Maren knew she should leave it at that. The next date was sorted and Elsa was clearly interested so she didn’t need to keep texting. And yet, Maren found herself moving back towards the book and taking a photo of the intricate carving of a snowflake Elsa had mentioned appreciating several times.

[Maren N. – 00:03]  
 _Is this the snowflake you were talking about?_

It was. Maren was treated to a text lecture on geometry and in the privacy of her room she couldn’t make herself pretend that Elsa’s dorky enthusiasm was anything but adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School started again this week and in the lockdown that means teaching from home but I'm still trying to keep up with the story!


	7. Chapter 7

**Elsa**

‘The colours turned out well, don’t you think, Elsa?’ 

Elsa turned to face her sister to agree. They were admiring the paintwork in the new apartment before deciding on where to put the furniture they already had and what they still needed to buy.

‘We should decide which pictures we want to put up in the living room and which in our own rooms,’ Anna said when they got back to the living room.

‘I don’t think I should put too much in the spare room –,’ Elsa started saying when Anna interrupted her.

‘Your room.’

‘Yeah, except not officially and I don’t think I should put my stamp on it too much because that will give it away when farfar sees it.’

‘Elsa, dearest sister,’ Anna said. ‘Please trust me when I tell you that farfar will never come to this apartment.’

‘Why wouldn’t he? He came to our apartment in Oslo.’

‘That was because you lived there,’ Anna said. ‘Farfar couldn’t care less about me or where I live.’

‘What about Raps?’

‘Raps,’ Anna shouted, causing their cousin to poke her head out of her room. ‘Does farfar care about you?’

‘Nope,’ Rapunzel said with ease, ‘couldn’t give a fuck.’

‘See,’ Anna said. ‘You’re the only one he cares about so do what you want in that room?’

Elsa knew her sister and cousin were right to an extent. Farfar had always paid more attention to her and valued her strengths above his other grandchildren’s many good qualities which was completely unfair as far as Elsa was concerned. Her sister was the embodiment of a social star and would do anything to help others and Rapunzel wasn’t just an excellent primary school teacher, she was a gifted artist as well, but none of that mattered to farfar.

‘Did you hear back from that charity?’ Elsa asked her sister, remembering she had applied for a job there.

‘Yes,’ Anna said. ‘Another no.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Mamma talked to Elinor though and I can work at the lodge for a bit. Just until I find something in my field.’

‘That’s nice of her. What would you do?’

‘Not sure, apparently they do a bit of everything; hotel, restaurant, outdoor adventures. Elinor’s daughter is about my age and I’ll be working with her.’

‘I know her,’ Rapunzel said as she was walked back into the room. ‘Merida. She’s cool. A bit wild but dead funny so it’ll be alright.’

While Anna and Rapunzel sorted out some kitchen details, Elsa wondered back into her room. It was nice enough and there was plenty of room for a desk as well as a bed. That’s all she really needed. 

From her window Elsa didn’t have the best view but if she used her imagination, she could just about spot the back of her favourite coffee shop. She and Maren had met there twice already that week and Elsa was taking her to dinner the next day. It was going well, yet every now and again there were odd moments between them that Elsa couldn’t quite place.

‘Elsa! Tea’s ready!’

Elsa joined her sister and cousin on the floor of the living room and took a cup of tea from her cousin.

‘I don’t understand how there is a kettle with cups here, before there is furniture,’ Elsa said.

‘This is how you christen a new home,’ Rapunzel said. ‘By enjoying a warm drink in warm company.’

As Elsa was updated about the plans for the apartment, Elsa felt herself becoming more and more excited. This could actually turn out really well.

‘So,’ Rapunzel started, ‘tell me how things are with the woman from the coffee shop.’

‘Oh, they’re okay.’

‘What?’ Anna said. ‘Every time you come back from seeing this woman you’re walking on air. It’s all “Maren is so nice” and “Maren is so smart” and “Maren is so talented” and “I want to marry Maren and have lady babies”.’

‘Sounds exactly like me.’

‘Maybe I paraphrased a little but you are really excited about her, aren’t you?’

‘Yeah,’ Elsa said. ‘Yeah, I think so. No, yes. Yes, I am excited.’

‘But?’ Rapunzel asked.

‘I don’t really know. When it’s good, it’s really good. I can really talk to her and she seems genuinely interested in me and she is gorgeous, and smart and funny, but something is just off.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘It’s difficult to explain but we’ll be talking and it’s really good and suddenly her expression changes.’

‘Into what?’ Anna asked.

‘Something neutral, I guess. Closed,’ Elsa said and after a brief pause added, ‘But maybe I’m just seeing things.’

‘Is that all though?’ Rapunzel asked, ‘because that doesn’t sound too bad.’

‘No, it’s not. We’re going out tomorrow and I’m taking her somewhere and I want it to be really good. So not laser quest,’ Elsa said, cutting of her sister. ‘And as I was planning the date I realised I don’t really know much about her.’

‘You’ve told me a bunch of things,’ Anna said. ‘So you know her a bit.’

‘Yeah, but I feel like she mostly keeps me talking and when she talks it’s about superficial stuff. The only times she shared anything real was when she talked about her family and the Northuldra, and those moments are few and far between.’

‘Northuldra?’ Rapunzel asked.

‘Yes, Maren is Northuldra.’

Rapunzel didn’t say anything but Elsa saw the look she and Anna shared. Even if, through some sort of miracle, her grandfather could get on board with her dating a woman, he definitely would not approve of a Northuldra woman. 

‘Well,’ Anna said brightly, cutting through the tension, ‘it’s only been a few dates so let’s not be too worried. Maybe she’s just a bit guarded at first. No harm in that.’

And with that Anna changed the mood and in no time the three young women were discussing Elsa’s plans for the date and the dress options available to her. After Maren had mentioned the dresses a few times, Elsa wanted to make sure she’d make a splash. 

After all, she did really like Maren.

**Maren**

The whole week had been a disaster. Maren had met Elsa for coffee twice and each time had been lovelier than the time before.

On Monday, they went through a whole range of topics and Maren learned so much about Elsa and couldn’t quite explain why learning she was dreadful at charades but very good at Scouts delighted her so much. Apparently it’s all about holding onto the right cards.

Early on they decided Maren should share as little as possible with Elsa. Just the things needed to make the plan work but for the most part she should keep Elsa talking. 

However, when Thursday came around and they found themselves in a secluded corner of the coffee shop huddled together with a mug of hot chocolate, this became increasingly difficult. Elsa kept asking her questions and seemed dissatisfied with the short answers. 

It was pure luck that her mentioning the stairs in the library of Oslo, inspired Elsa to talk about stairs for thirty minutes. It was unclear why the topic excited her so much, but Maren got lost in the sound of Elsa’s voice. It fell and rose like music and Maren could listen to the melody for hours.

After explaining the beauty of floating stairs, Elsa blushed shyly and mumbled an apology, but Maren, already hating how much Elsa felt like she needed to apologise for liking things, told her not to be sorry.

There was a pull that was impossible to resist and Maren leaned in close and nuzzled Elsa’s cheek with her nose and placed a sweet kiss in the same spot before whispering that she was cute.

Her lips had tingled with the memory of the short kiss for the rest of the night. A new feeling was beginning to take hold of Maren no matter how hard she tried to resist and it could ruin everything. She knew she had to step away but as Maren remembered the feel of Elsa’s hand in hers under the table in that dark corner of the coffee shop, she knew she wouldn’t do that.

That’s how she found herself dreading that evening’s date. Maren had known she was in trouble as soon as Monday’s coffee date had finished because when she reported back to her brother, she had left out quite a few details and she never even told him about Thursday’s.

Ryder knew about tonight’s date though and Maren was under strict instructions to get some information on Elsa’s grandfather because she still hadn’t mentioned him. The plan was for Maren to share some fun anecdotes about their grandparents to get the ball rolling. The only problem with that was that they never met any of their grandparents so Maren would have to tell outright lies.

‘Why are you making such a fuss about that?’ Ryder asked after she protested again. ‘She’s probably lying to you all the time.’

‘We don’t know that and I just don’t know if I’m a good enough liar to pull it off,’ Maren lied.

‘That’s a bit rich coming from the person who told not one but three of my girlfriends I love to have onions in every meal when you know how much I hate them just because it amused you!’

That had been an excellent prank and Maren couldn’t believe it had worked trice. In the end they left the conversation where it was but the silent agreement held: find out more about Runeard of Arendelle. 

This wasn’t even the part of the evening Maren was dreading most. Elsa had hinted there would be dancing and Maren remembered how her heart raced every time there was even a hint of a touch, so dancing closely together would be sure to cause a reaction.

They met in the centre of Nyby and Elsa led them up one of the narrow streets, telling Maren about the place they were going to. It was a restaurant and dance studio in one. You started off with a glass of wine and an appetiser, moved onto a dance lesson and then had dinner. If you wished you could continue dancing after.

The restaurant was in a quiet corner of town, probably why Elsa had chosen it, and they were greeted at the door and encouraged to take of their coats. As Elsa took of her coat, time slowed down. 

Elsa was wearing a dark blue dress which hugged her body in all the right place. It was a modest cut, with a rounded V-neck and sleaves that reached her elbows, but Maren’s hands twitched with a desire to run her hands along the fabric. The dress stopped right above the knee, but Maren’s eyes drifted down Elsa’s legs until their reached the impressive heels she was wearing.

Maren was brought back to reality when the host asked to take her coat and she slight smile on Elsa’s face told her she had been caught staring, but Maren had been unable to stop herself. As Maren took of her dress to reveal the simple black dress she had on, Maren felt a bit self-conscious. She wasn’t really a dress person and couldn’t afford to get anything better than this, but Maren needn’t have worried.

‘You look beautiful,’ Elsa said sincerely.

‘And you,’ Maren said stepping in closer, ‘look more like a goddess every time I see you.’

Elsa laughed softly and told Maren to follow her. As she walked into the restaurant, her hips swaying with every step, Maren was powerless to do anything other than follow her.

‘Tell me about your work,’ Elsa said as soon as the waitress had left with their drinks order.

‘It’s not that interesting.’

‘I don’t believe that and I have told you plenty of uninteresting things about my job so fair is fair.’

‘You keep doing that,’ Maren said. ‘Putting yourself down, why do you do that?’

‘And you keep changing the subject when I’m trying to get you to talk about yourself. Why do you do that?’

Before Maren could answer the waitress brought their drinks over and Maren took a generous sip before answering. She examined Elsa’s face and noticed the darker make-up around her eyes. It made her look more mysterious. Her hair was done up in intricate knots that raised it off her smooth neck. Maren shook off her desire to rest her lips against Elsa’s skin to answer the question.

‘You’re just more interesting.’

‘Doubtful.’

‘It isn’t,’ Maren said. ‘I would much rather talk about how stunning you look in that dress than anything to do with my work.’

Elsa raised her glass of wine and swirled the contents while a mischievous grin slowly took hold of her lips before she took a sip.

‘I’ll make you a deal,’ Elsa said, licking the remnants of wine of her lips – a move which meant Maren would agree to any deal she offered. ‘We’ll take turns asking and answering questions. We have to be honest and I won’t speak disparagingly about anything I do.’

Panic set in a little because there was plenty Maren did not want to share so she asked, ‘what if we really don’t want to answer for whatever reason?’

‘Good point,’ Elsa said, considering this for a moment. ‘We can each have three vetoes.’

‘Three?’

‘Yes, so you better not waste them on not wanting to tell me about your job.’

‘Okay, but then “tell me about your job” is very vague, so I propose we have to make the questions more specific.’

‘Deal,’ Elsa said reaching across the table to shake Maren’s hand. Not sure if this was the best idea but certain she would be able to at least learn something about Runeard, Maren shook Elsa’s hand.

‘I’ll start,’ Elsa said. ‘What do you enjoy most about your job?’

‘Right,’ Maren said, reminding herself to toe the line of truths and lies. ‘There’s two things really. I genuinely like helping people which is why I represent people who need help and can’t find it elsewhere, but I also love building an argument. Coming up with steps to reach a conclusion and prove a point.’

‘Does that mean you’re great in an argument?’

‘Ha, no, not always, I can get flustered when I’m unprepared but I believe it’s my turn to ask a question.’

‘My apologies, please go ahead.’

‘Who makes you feel best about yourself?’

‘Oh, that’s an easy one: my sister.’

‘Why?’

‘Because it doesn’t matter to her what I do, she’s on board.’

‘Is that not the case with other people?’ Maren asked, adding like your grandfather in her mind.

‘No, not really.’

‘That’s it?’ Maren asked, not wanting to push but not wanting to let it slide either. ‘You’re setting an interesting precedent for how little we can say in response to these questions.’

‘Fine,’ Elsa said, throwing Maren another smile. ‘It may surprise you considering how I’ve been with you, but I’m quite shy normally and not very talkative at all and I suppose many people in my family filled in the blank spaces I left them and usually not very accurately.’

‘That’s a beautiful image,’ Maren said. ‘It’s like we’re all paintings and we give people some of us and they fill the blank parts of the canvas in themselves so everyone paints us differently.’

‘But it’s hard when you don’t even recognise yourself in other people’s paintings of you.’

There was a momentary interruption when several appetisers were placed in front of them and while Elsa looked at them and thanked the waitress, Maren couldn’t take her eyes of Elsa. Her cheeks were slightly red and her eyes looked darker in the dim light and she looked more beautiful than ever.

Two weeks ago, Maren would have painted her with hard lines and icy colours, but now as Elsa’s eyes met hers, a whole array of colours jumped out at her.

‘Okay, next question,’ Elsa said. ‘How would you want to be remembered after you die?’

‘Geeze, keep it light, Elsa!’

‘I think it’s a positive question because it says so much about how you want to live.’

‘I suppose,’ Maren said. ‘I think I would want people to remember me as someone who always tried to do the right thing. Even if it’s hard, even if people might hate you for it at the time. I want to stick to my own moral compass and live accordingly.’

‘I like that. Is that how you live?’

_No._ The answer that popped into Maren’s head was immediate and true. She wasn’t be honest with Elsa, she wasn’t being honest with Ryder. She wasn’t even honest with herself.

‘No,’ the answer slipped out before she could stop herself, ‘but I try.’

‘That’s all any of us can do,’ Elsa said, moving to place her hand over Maren’s. ‘It’s not always easy to know what the right thing is so trying is really all we have.’

Elsa gave her a reassuring smile before encouraging her to try the mushroom. Maren agreed it was delicious and got ready to ask her question. She knew she had to ask about Runeard, or about the project but something Elsa had said had left her curious.

‘Why is it different with me?’ Maren asked.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Earlier you said that you’re shy and you don’t talk much but you do with me, so why is that?’

‘I’m tempted to veto,’ Elsa said. ‘I won’t, but…’

Elsa finished her glass of wine and with a simple raise and point gesture ordered another glass.

‘I feel like there is two versions of me; neither of which is complete, but the version you get to see is out and sort of proud,’ Elsa said. ‘The other version is still cowering in the closet and doesn’t really say much for fear of revealing something she shouldn’t.’

‘Right.’

‘I know it’s dumb.’

‘No, no,’ Maren said, ‘there is no right or wrong when it comes to coming out and you probably have good reasons for not coming out.’

‘Do I? Is any reason good enough?’

‘Yes, Elsa. Plenty of reasons are good enough so cut yourself some slack.’

‘The truth is, I was out in Oslo and lived quite openly and being back in Arendelle and back in the closet is hard and when I ran into you it was such a relief to just be more of myself for a bit,’ Elsa said, taking another sip of her drink before adding, ‘and then it turned out you were lovely as well.’

Maren’s heart contracted uncomfortably. Elsa’s sexuality was clearly a difficult topic for her and here she was about to use it against her. Pushing those feelings aside, Maren opted for a soft smile and a quiet ‘I think you’re lovely too’ instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned we're back to teaching from home and we've just heard it will stay that way for a while which means lots of staring at a screen and then it's not always easy to also write but I am still enjoying it very much!
> 
> I'm also enjoying your comments very much and will make some time to respond to them very soon! But thank you very much to everyone who has commented so far - it means a lot!


	8. Chapter 8

**Elsa**

Worried she had said too much, Elsa used her next question to lead her to safer waters and she did feel she was getting to know Maren a little better.

When the conversation turned to the dancing they were about to do, Elsa was relieved to find out Maren didn’t consider herself to be much of a dancer either. 

Once on the dancefloor, Elsa clocked they were the only same-sex couple but since the other four couple were all quite young, she wasn’t worried word might get back to her grandfather. In any case, none of them had given Elsa and Maren any odd looks as of yet.

Elsa stood in front of Maren, not touching her and noticed she was slightly taller. Maren had a presence that made her seem like the bigger person but Elsa quite liked that she had a few centimetres on her.

There was a couple on a raised platform that they generously called the stage and the couples on the dancefloor had to position themselves so they could see them. First they were instructed to place their hands on their partner’s shoulders and waists. 

‘Can I?’ Maren asked.

Elsa nodded as Maren put her hand on her side. Maren’s other hand caressed her way up Elsa’s back as she felt herself tremble. Elsa moved her hands to almost hover above Maren’s back and side as well.

‘You can apply a bit more pressure,’ Maren whispered.

Elsa carefully lowered her hands a bit more. Maren had left her blazer on her chair so there was very little separating Elsa’s hands from Maren’s skin. As Maren’s scent surrounded her, and her hands continued to stroke her gently, Elsa felt like she was in a trance.

She had been touched by women before and certainly more intimately than this, but there was something intoxicating about Maren’s touch that she couldn’t explain. All she wanted was more.

‘Did you get that?’ Maren asked.

Elsa realised they had been given their first instructions and she had missed them completely.

‘Oh,’ Elsa said. ‘No, sorry.’

‘That’s okay,’ Maren said. ‘Just follow my lead.’

And Elsa did. Maren led them through the moves and around the dance floor. There were missteps and Elsa even stepped on Maren’s toes a few times, but Maren just laughed and tried again. After the lesson had ended, Elsa felt like she had got the hang of it a bit more.

‘You lied to me,’ Elsa said, as they were walking back to the table.

‘What?’ Maren said, looking startled. ‘What do you mean?’

‘You’re quite the dancer after all.’

‘Oh, right.’ Was that relief on Maren’s face? ‘I suppose I’ve got a decent sense of rhythm.’

‘Beats mine, that’s for sure.’

‘You weren’t half bad,’ Maren said.

‘I know, but I wasn’t perfect.’

‘Well,’ Maren started looking a bit uncomfortable.

‘No, no,’ Elsa said, interrupting her. ‘I mean that in a good way. I wasn’t perfect and that was okay, because we had fun, right?’

‘Yes, definitely,’ Maren said, as they settled back into their seats. ‘Do you often feel like you have to be perfect?’

‘Yeah,’ Elsa said. ‘And – ’

Elsa stopped herself from continuing and gave Maren a look. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to share this but as she looked in Maren’s eyes, she considered this. Her eyes were almost black and yet there was a kindness there and Elsa desperately wanted to be closer to her.

‘And?’ Maren said. ‘Or do you want to veto?’

Neither of them had used any of their vetoes yet, instead answering the other’s questions honestly and openly and Elsa wanted this to go on for the rest of the night.

‘No,’ Elsa said finally. ‘I don’t want to do that. I was going to say that there was a moment on the dancefloor, when I made my first mistake, that I was worried about how you’d respond.’

‘And how did I respond?’

‘Wonderfully,’ Elsa said with a smile. ‘You were very kind and it made me unafraid to keep trying.’

‘Have you had people respond unkindly to mistakes you’ve made?’

Elsa meant to only scoff internally, but the indignation was too strong and she let out a very unladylike scoff aloud instead.

‘Care to share?’ Maren asked.

‘It’s difficult to explain,’ Elsa said. ‘People don’t really understand.’

‘Try me,’ Maren said and Elsa couldn’t deny that Maren looked very interested in hearing what she had to say.

So as the waitress brought them the dishes they had ordered before they started dancing, Elsa told Maren about her status as the golden child in her family. She told her that her family was very wealthy and that they held an important place in the community and she was the oldest in the new generation and was expected to carry on the family legacy. But Elsa was careful to not mention her last name or her family’s role in destroying the lives of generations of Northuldra people.

‘It’s difficult to be put on a pedestal,’ Elsa said finally, ‘because there is nowhere to go but down.’

‘I get that.’

‘I’ve just always had to be perfect. I couldn’t make mistakes or just mess around or anything like that because I had to be the best because I was the best.’ 

‘So your family just decided you were the best one and you ran with it?’ Maren asked.

‘Well, no,’ Elsa said. ‘Not the whole family.’

‘Then who?’

Elsa paused for a long while. This was the moment where she might give away too much, but she couldn’t help herself and started talking again.

‘It’s just my grandfather really,’ Elsa said.

‘Right, and he decides these things?’ Maren asked.

‘Well, yeah,’ Elsa said. ‘It’s always been like that in our family.’

‘What has?’

‘You know how in some families wealth and property is shared among various family members? Well in my family, historically, only one person has held all of it at any given time,’ Elsa also omitted that this was because they were the king or queen of the country. 

‘Oh, I see.’

‘Right now, my grandfather owns everything and he has decided that I am his heir.’

‘In favour of his actual children?’ Maren asked.

‘Yes, he never really got along with my father and my aunt has her own family and that disqualifies her apparently.’

‘Okay,’ Maren said, and for the first time that night, Elsa saw that closed look in Maren’s eyes.

‘I know it’s a lot and I don’t like it,’ Elsa said, scrambling to bring the kindness back to Maren’s eyes. ‘But it’s just the way it is.’

‘Why is it?’ Maren asked. ‘Can you just tell him that you’re not interested in being his heir?’

‘It’s not that simple,’ Elsa said.

‘Why not?’

‘It just isn’t.’

‘That’s not an answer though,’ Maren said, her eyes still not betraying anything. ‘So why don’t you just tell him to bugger off?’

There was a moment of silence as Elsa looked Maren in the eyes. Maybe she could come up with an answer that was at least partly reasonable, but all Elsa could see was the blank look in Maren’s eyes.

‘Veto,’ Elsa said after a long minute, before excusing herself.

**Maren**

[Maren N. – 21:04]  
_Dude, I’m telling you, I need to cool it. She is legit about to walk out of this restaurant and we’ll have nothing._

[Ryder – 21:05]  
_I’m not saying do this some more, but ask about him in a nice way._

[Maren N. – 21:05  
_Why does this matter anyway? What do we need this background info for?_

[Ryder – 21:06]  
_Have you never blackmailed anyone before? The more you know, the better it will go._

[Ryder – 21:06]  
_That’s like the official motto of blackmailers._

[Maren N. – 21:07]  
_Thanks. Very helpful :-| I’ll try to get her to – shit she’s back_

Maren instinctively got up when Elsa got back to the table. She didn’t look like she had been crying but she didn’t look happy either. Time to turn on the charm.

‘Look, Elsa,’ Maren said. ‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed.’

‘It’s fine.’

‘No, it isn’t,’ Maren said. ‘It’s a work thing. You have to keep asking questions there but this is a date and I really like you and I shouldn’t have been so pushy.’

Maren gave Elsa her warmest smile and hoped it would work. While Maren rambled about how she frequently annoyed her friends with her incessant questions, Elsa relaxed a bit and as they ate the rest of their meal, Maren kept the conversation light. She paid Elsa compliments and thanked her when she responded in kind. By the time they finished dessert, the mood had improved enough for Maren to give it one last try.

Reaching across the table, Maren took Elsa’s hands in hers and played with her fingers. They were long and elegant and incredibly soft. Shaking her head to rid herself of some of the more distracting thoughts, Maren braced herself.

‘I really am sorry about earlier,’ Maren said.

‘Please, don’t worry about it,’ Elsa said. ‘You couldn’t have known it was a touchy subject.’

‘Even so,’ Maren said, pausing to run her fingers down one of Elsa’s wrists and back up again. ‘I could’ve been nicer.’

‘You’re being very nice now,’ Elsa said. 

‘Ha, yeah, well that’s easy when you’re holding a beautiful woman’s hands.’

‘Maybe we should always be holding hands then?’

‘Maybe,’ Maren said before pausing again. ‘But tell me something nice about your grandfather.’

‘What?’ Elsa said. ‘Why?’

‘I feel bad for leaving it the way we did,’ Maren said. ‘He’s clearly important to you and I would like to know why.’

‘Right,’ Elsa said. ‘Well, I suppose we’ve always spent a lot of time together. He’s a very smart man and he has taught me loads.’

 _Like how the Northuldra are savages,_ Maren thought but she just nodded to encourage Elsa to keep talking.

‘You see, I was born a year and a half before my sister and my cousin was born a month after Anna so it’s always been the three of us.’

‘You were close?’

‘Yes, very, but Anna and Raps, that’s my cousin, they are fun. They’re loud and playful and can make friends anywhere. People like them and can relate to them.’

‘People like?’

‘Like everyone,’ Elsa said, but after a pause added. ‘Like my parents.’

‘Right.’

‘Don’t get me wrong, I love them so much. My sister is my favourite person in the world, but when I was little it wasn’t easy to always be in her shadow.’

‘I can imagine.’

‘My father used to call me his problem child because I was so shy and quiet and I think he was mostly joking, but I also think he wasn’t really.’

‘You mentioned you weren’t close.’

‘No, we weren’t and I think he blamed me for that. I was too quiet, too shy, which my father didn’t like and then his father, who had never really liked him, preferred me over him.’

‘Right.’

‘Yes, and I didn’t know that was odd because, farfar, well he always noticed me. I can’t remember a time when he didn’t. He may not be the nicest guy but he didn’t dismiss me because I was shy, but he chose to see my strengths and he helped me to develop those. He made time for me and made me feel special, because as much as I love my sister and my cousin, next to them I always felt boring and bland.’

‘For the record,’ Maren said. ‘I definitely don’t think you’re boring or bland.’

‘Thank you,’ Elsa said, with a shy smile. ‘I’m mostly okay with who I am now and I certainly understand myself and my family a lot more now, but as more and more of the family distance themselves from farfar, I can’t really make myself do that.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Farfar lives in the past. He likes to talk about how great things used to be, and people get sick of that because it’s a modern world,’ Elsa said, ‘but he believed in me when I felt no-one really did and I can’t turn my back on him.’

‘But you do agree with the rest of the family?’ Maren asked, desperately hoping she sounded casual.

‘I don’t know,’ Elsa said. ‘I mean, I wish he would be a bit more open minded about who I date, but I don’t see any harm in his pompous ways.’

 _Well I do,_ Maren thought, but kept this thought to herself as well. 

‘Do you spend a lot of time with him?’ Maren asked instead.

‘I do at the moment,’ Elsa said. ‘We’re working together. Have I not mentioned this?’

‘No, no, you haven’t,’ Maren said while her mind was screaming that this was the moment she would finally learn how involved Elsa was in the project.

‘Yes, well, farfar really wants to improve Arendelle,’ Elsa said, ‘so he bought a piece of land and I get to design the homes that will be built on it.’

Maren’s mind started racing, she said ‘bought’ which means either Elsa is lying now or she was lied to because the Northuldra land has been in the possession of the Arendelles since King Bjornar stole it and nearly wiped out all the Northuldra over 150 years ago.

‘He is calling it ‘The Royal Retreat’,’ Elsa continued with a bit of sheepish look. ‘I know it sounds pretentious but he insisted.’ 

Now it was Maren’s turn to cut the conversation short as she excused herself. In the bathroom she splashed some water on her face. Maren wasn’t sure what she had just uncovered and she would have to dissect it with her brother but to her it sounded like Elsa wasn’t really aware of everything that was happening.

Back at the table, Elsa had settled the bill and was ready to go. As Maren admired her in the soft restaurant light and took in the gentle cascading of her hair onto her shoulders and the sweet smile on her lips, Maren hoped with every fibre of her being that Elsa did not know about the Northuldra and could somehow forgive her for what she was doing.

Taking Elsa by the hand, they walked to the exit, pausing only to put on their coats and stepped into the cold, autumn night. Not quite ready for the night to end, Maren told Elsa they were taking the scenic route to her car. 

This involved a stroll through one of Arendelle’s many small parks. Maren wanted to enjoy the moment; the quiet of the night and the feel of Elsa’s hand in hers but her brother’s voice kept popping up in her head telling her to stick to the plan.

But Maren couldn’t care less about the plan, all she wanted was to be closer to Elsa. She remembered how it had felt to hold her while they were dancing. Her whole body felt alive in a way it never had before and whenever Elsa missed a step her smile and apology were so endearingly cute that Maren’s heart skipped a beat each time.

‘Come here,’ Maren said, as she pulled Elsa onto the grass until Maren’s back hit one of the trees and they were shielded from view by the other trees.

‘I really like you, Elsa,’ Maren said. 

‘I really like you too, Maren,’ Elsa said, tucking a stray curl behind Maren’s ear.

‘Is this okay?’ Maren asked, as she slowly lowered her lips but waiting for Elsa’s nod before finally touching them and while at first her mind buzzed with the details of the plan and her brother’s demands, they soon slipped away as Elsa moved her lips against hers.

Elsa’s lips were softer than Maren could have imagined and as she moved against them, she gently teased Elsa’s lips open with her tongue. Moaning quietly, Elsa deepened the kiss further by sliding her tongue into Maren’s mouth and caressing her deeply.

Pulling Maren closer to her by lapels of her coat, Elsa pressed her body flush against Maren’s and now it was her turn to moan. Holding Elsa close, Maren continued to kiss her passionately as her hand moved to touch her hair.

Every inch of Maren’s body was alight with passion as Elsa sucked her tongue into her mouth. Maren was quick to return the favour which made Elsa move one hand to Maren’s neck and press into her more firmly and kiss with renewed fervour.

After many minutes, Maren broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Elsa’s. They were both breathing heavily but Maren couldn’t help smiling and as she lost herself in Elsa’s eyes, Maren couldn’t even remember what the plan was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up! 
> 
> Also, I did seriously consider including some text speak in Ryder's texts, you know, for accuracy's sake, but I couldn't do it. I'm a big fan of the English language and am a grammatically accurate text composer no matter what language I'm using so sorry if it comes across as a bit stilted and unlike Ryder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Elsa**

The excitement of her date, and in particular her kisses, with Maren sustained Elsa through the rest of the weekend. She had naturally brought her sister and cousin up to speed on Sunday. Both young women were keen to get every single detail out of her, Rapunzel was doubly excited as she had never heard Elsa talk about someone she was dating before.

Elsa was careful not to divulge too much though as she preferred to keep her cards a little closer to her chest. While it was true that she was becoming more excited about Maren and the possibility that this could turn into something real, the date had done little to lessen her concerns about Maren’s ability to disappear into herself.

The moment during the date when Elsa was talking about her grandfather had had a chilling effect on Elsa. Maren had looked like an entirely different person for those minutes and while she had been perfectly charming afterwards and was clearly a fantastic kisser, Elsa still had her doubts.

Yet as she walked down to the office she had set up in the east wing of the castle, Elsa couldn’t stop herself from daydreaming about the next time she would get to kiss Maren. If her texts were anything to go by, Maren definitely wanted to see her again soon.

[Maren N. – 08:52]  
 _Seriously though, if you’ve got time, I would really love to see you today._

Not sure what her grandfather had in store for her today, Elsa knew she would do whatever she could to get some time off at some point.

‘God morgen, farfar,’ Elsa said as she walked into the office as she spotted him standing by the window.

‘God morgen, prinsessen min,’ her grandfather said. ‘I hope you slept well.’

‘Oh, yes, very well, thank you,’ Elsa said leaving out the dream she had about a certain dark-haired woman.

‘Excellent,’ Runeard said. ‘I’ve just got something to talk to you about and then you can get to work.’

‘Okay,’ Elsa said, sitting down behind her desk as her grandfather started pacing across the room. ‘Is there anything in particular that needs doing today?’

When her grandfather had convinced her to come back to Arendelle for this project, he had made it seem Elsa would be in charge of most of it. This is also how he sold it to the investors and potential clients, but in reality her grandfather made most, if not all, of the decisions about what would be done and when.

‘No,’ Runeard said. ‘I’ve got some meetings set up for next week but you can just work on the designs for now.’

‘Sounds good,’ Elsa said, and seeing an opportunity she added, ‘I have been wanting to stroll through Gamleby for inspiration so I can do that today.’

‘Certainly,’ Runeard said. ‘It’s important that the houses you design have plenty of Arendellian features.’

‘Of course,’ Elsa said.

‘Speaking of the importance of Arendelle,’ Runeard said, ‘I have some excellent news.’

Elsa fumbled with a pencil as she nervously awaited her grandfather’s news. Her experience with things her grandfather deemed excellent meant it could go either way.

‘As you know the winter season has always been important in Arendelle,’ Runeard said. ‘The kings and queens who came before us always prided themselves on how well they provided for their people which is why there was always a celebration to mark the start of winter.’

In her mind Elsa added the details her grandfather had a tendency to omit like how the last few kings of Arendelle had frequently let their people die of hunger or cold as they levied taxes that were just too high for them to pay. Or indeed how that was one of the main reasons the people of Arendelle rebelled after the second World War and demanded to join Norway. Her grandfather had a bad habit of leaving anything that made the Arendelles look bad out of his stories and Elsa had been shocked to learn them when she was finally allowed to go to a proper school. 

‘This winter, because you are finally home again, we will do the same,’ Runeard continued. ‘There will be a feast in the castle in early December. Everyone who is someone in Arendelle and beyond will be invited. Our celebration to introduce the Royal Retreat will pale in comparison.’

Runeard moved around Elsa’s desk and pulled her up from her seat before adding, ‘and that is not the best thing. I’ve carefully selected several eligible young men who I think would be perfect for you and they have all agreed to come.’

And there it was. As soon as her grandfather said the word party, Elsa knew she would be in trouble and she was right.

‘I know this hasn’t always been a success in the past,’ Runeard said. ‘And I blame your sister for this. But this time will be different.’

It had quite literally never been a success so ‘not always’ was quite the understatement and Elsa was tired of people bringing up the ‘Hans issue’ to put her sister down.

‘I wasn’t interested in Hans,’ Elsa said, needing to stick up for Anna. ‘And Anna knew that.’

‘Anna should have stayed away from him either way.’

Elsa actually agreed with that but not because she wanted to be with Hans but because Hans turned out to be an asshole who cheated on her sister, tried to steal from her and dumped her the moment he realised Anna didn’t actually have any money. It was a tough lesson for Anna to learn but Elsa was impressed by how Anna had taken it as an opportunity to grow and she had never dated such shitty guys again.

‘Farfar, there is a lot going on with the Royal Retreat,’ Elsa said, ‘so I don’t know this is the best time for me to date.’

‘There is no rush with the Royal Retreat,’ Runeard said, ‘and neither one of us is getting any younger and I would like to meet the child that will carry on the family line before I pass.’

Elsa nodded in agreement as she couldn’t make herself actually say it. She had been dealing with these kinds of parties for over a decade now and felt simultaneously as though she was getting better at getting out of committing to any man _and_ as though she was running out of time.

As her grandfather left her, Elsa took her phone out of her pocket. She smiled at the picture of her and Anna on the deck of the Oslo opera house. Both sister with wide smiles as they were about to watch one of Anna’s friends in concert. They were simpler times.

Elsa opened her chat with Maren instead and sent a quick message.

[E of A – 09:10]  
 _I can definitely meet today. What works for you?_

It didn’t take long for a reply from Maren to come through.

[Maren N. – 09:13]  
 _Sweet! I can’t wait. I’ve got meetings all morning but I can meet after lunch? At 13:30? Maybe on the cliffside near Bergen’s boat rentals?_

That worked out beautifully for Elsa as she could walk there from the castle and would have to pass through Gamleby and thereby making her lie the truth.

[E of A – 09:15]  
 _Perfect! I’ll meet you there. X_

Right after she had pressed send Elsa realised this was the first time she had ended a message with a kiss, but since they had actually kissed she hoped it would be okay.

[Maren N. – 09:15]  
 _Perfect indeed. X_

**Maren**

‘I got her to agree to meeting me on the cliffs,’ Maren said, sitting down with her brother and Kristoff. She didn’t mention how easy it had been. In fact, she wasn’t mentioning a lot of things these days.

‘Nice one, Mare,’ Ryder said. ‘What time?’

‘At one thirty.’

‘Okay, Kristoff and I will go onto the water at one,’ Ryder said. ‘Are you sure you can get her to kiss you?’

‘Yeah,’ Maren said, her stomach churning uncomfortable. ‘But don’t forget we agreed not to actually use the pictures. It’s just in case we need some leverage.’

Maren had spent most of her Sunday trying to convince her brother that it might not be necessary to blackmail anyone. They might just need to tell Elsa what’s going on and that’s all it would take to get Elsa on their side.

They made a compromise in the end. Maren insisted that if they could get Elsa on board, they would not reveal what the plan had been. Ryder had been suspicious of this but Maren reasoned that her being on their side proved Elsa was not the evil ice queen they thought she was and would therefore not deserve to be hurt. Maren left out that this could possibly leave the door open for them actually dating.

Ryder in turn insisted that they went ahead with some of the initial steps of the plan while Maren tried to get Elsa on board which is why Maren had had to agree to kissing Elsa in a public place where her brother could get a clear picture of them.

‘Sure,’ Ryder said and Maren could see him roll his eyes. He definitely did not believe Maren when she said Elsa might not be as bad as she seemed.

Not wanting to get into another discussion with her brother, Maren excused herself and went outside. She had a few minutes before their next meeting and needed some fresh air and peace and quiet. When she got outside it was clear she was only going to get one of these.

‘Hello Maren,’ Yelena said, sitting on the only available seat behind their headquarters meaning Maren was forced to join her.

‘Hi Yelena,’ Maren said. She really cared for Yelena but knew she was kept up-to-date about the plan and dreaded talking to her about it.

‘Your brother has filled me in on what’s been going on,’ Yelena said, ‘and he seems very happy with how the plan is progressing, but you seem troubled, my child.’

Troubled was one way of putting it. Every inch of Maren’s mind was screaming that she was betraying who she was by treating Elsa this way.

‘That’s one way of putting it,’ Maren said.

‘And what is another?’ Yelena asked, offering Maren a sip of her tea.

Taking the cup from Yelena’s hand, Maren took a sip and a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts. She didn’t want to betray too much, but throughout their time with the Northuldra, Yelena had always guided her in the right direction.

‘You have always told us to do the right thing,’ Maren said. ‘To follow our own moral compass and mine is telling me that this is wrong.’

‘Perhaps the small action is wrong, but the larger result is right.’

‘The end justifies the means,’ Maren scoffed. ‘That’s what Ryder keeps saying too.’

‘But you don’t believe that?’

‘I’m not saying that what is being done to us isn’t awful, I’m not saying the Arendelles aren’t to blame, but I’m not sure this particular Arendelle has done anything to contribute to our suffering,’ Maren said, before taking another deep breath. ‘You always said that how people treat us says something about them and not us, but that also means that how we treat them says something about us, and not them.’

‘Yes, I agree.’

‘I am treating Elsa dishonestly and unkindly, which makes me dishonest and unkind.’

‘If only life was as simple as that,’ Yelena said. ‘If only we could make the world better and just by always being kind to everyone. But that’s a fallacy. To be kind to some is to be cruel to others.’

‘But is Elsa the person who deserves this?’

‘Let me tell you a story about Elsa of Arendelle.’

Maren assumed she had heard the story before but nodded anyway.

‘Several years ago, when Elsa was in her late teens, she accompanied her parents to an event I was attending too. I was still trying to get her mother to help us get the Arendelles to lower the rents on the Northuldra lands when Elsa joined the conversation.’

Yelena got up and stood in front of Maren before continuing.

‘She scoffed at the idea of lowering anything. She talked about how the Northuldra were leeches who only knew how to hold their hands out. She said, and I quote, “No Northuldra person has ever contributed anything of worth to our society and Arendelle would be better off without them” and then she just walked away to rub shoulders with the rest of the rich and powerful,’ Yelena said.

Maren didn’t know what to say. She remembered what Elsa had said to her in the tree and felt conflicted. People can learn and change but Elsa was also still loyal to a man who clearly still held these believes.

‘Maren,’ Yelena said, drawing her attention back to her. ‘I’m not saying this is something she still thinks, but she is not an innocent bystander and if it turns out you’ll hurt her feelings a little by doing this, she’ll survive. If we lose these lands, our culture might not.’

For the rest of the morning Maren tried to keep those words in her mind. Luckily Maren’s morning was filled with meetings with people who were all struggling because of the Arendelles and as she climbed in the car to drive to the cliffs, Maren had convinced herself that she could do this.

Because her brother and Kristoff had to have enough time to get the boat into position, Maren unhelpfully had some time to kill before Elsa was due to arrive. As a mantra she repeated the words Yelena told her Elsa had said in her head as she paced up and down the pebble beach. She was so lost in thought she hadn’t noticed Elsa was approaching.

‘Hi,’ Elsa said from quite close by and Maren realised she was moving in for a kiss. Since that would reveal to her brother that they had already kissed, Maren quickly moved her face so the kiss landed on her cheek.

‘Hej,’ Maren said, ‘it’s good to see you.’

‘And you.’

‘Let’s go sit over there,’ Maren said leading Elsa to the rock they had chosen beforehand and as they sat down Maren glanced at the water and could see her brother and Kristoff in position.

‘Are you okay, Maren?’ Elsa asked. ‘You seem a bit distracted.’

‘Yes, no, yes,’ Maren said. ‘I mean yes, I am okay, but yes, I’m also a bit distracted.’

‘What’s on your mind?’

‘Oh, just a case,’ Maren said, wanting to keep it vague.

‘What’s it about?’

‘Families being evicted.’

‘That’s awful,’ Elsa said, sounding sincere. ‘Here in Arendelle?’

‘No, just outside it.’

‘Oh, with the Northuldra?’

Maren did not like where this conversation was going. It was hitting a little too close to home and it would not set the right mood for what she needed to do so Maren decided to change the subject.

‘I don’t really want to talk about it,’ Maren said. ‘I’m with you so let’s talk about something fun.’

‘Okay,’ Elsa said, a little sceptical, ‘what do you want to talk about?’

‘Have you been here before?’

‘I guess,’ Elsa said, ‘in passing, I grew up not too far from here, but we never came here to play like other children did.’

‘Do you not like the water?’

‘No, I love the water, but my family was quite protective so we could only swim and skate in certain places.’

‘You skate?’

‘Of course, I’m from Arendelle!’ Elsa said with fake indignation. ‘We all know how to skate!’

‘I’m really not good at it,’ Maren said. ‘I’m a bit like Bambi.’

‘Well, I have to see that.’

‘Yeah, no, you can forget about that.’

‘Are you saying we won’t go skating together?’

Maren looked across the water again and thought about how the first snow of the year would be here relatively soon but it would be a little longer before there would be ice that they could skate on and by then this whole plan would be over.

‘I guess I am.’

Elsa turned Maren’s face towards hers and smiled before saying, ‘that’s a shame because I could teach you.’

‘Oh yeah?’ Maren said, stroking Elsa’s cheek.

‘Yeah,’ Elsa said, and as she took Maren’s hands she added ‘and that would involve a lot hand holding, and moving along the ice together and if you fall, I’ll kiss all the sore spots to make them better.’

Maren smiled and blushed at the thought and decided in that moment that she couldn’t go through with this. To hell with her brother and the plan, she could not let him get a picture and just as she was about to get up and get her and Elsa out of her brother’s line of sight, Elsa’s lips met hers.

In the moments it took Maren to respond she knew the damage had been done. Her brother would not have wasted a second before snapping a picture. Still she cut the kiss short – it felt wrong to kiss like this. Instead, she put her arm around Elsa and pulled her against her and looked across the water once more. She could see her brother holding a fishing rod in the air; their agreed sign that he had succeeded.

One this was clear to Maren: there was no turning back now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long one and things are heating up!

**Elsa**

‘Can you definitely promise me that you won’t be here?’ Elsa asked.

‘Oh my god, Elsa,’ Anna said, ‘you’re driving me absolutely mad! Yes, I promise that we will leave as soon as Raps comes home so you can have Maren over to make sweet, sweet love.’

‘We are not going to do that,’ Elsa said. ‘She’s just coming over for dinner.’

‘Of course, she is. In your apartment. Where you will be alone.’

‘I know what you’re implying, lillesøster, but we’re just running out of restaurants we can go to,’ Elsa said, which was true. They had gone out to dinner twice that week and Elsa couldn’t really think of anymore restaurants where no-one she knew or who knew her family would definitely not go.

In lieu of answering, Anna just scoffed loudly but Elsa meant what she said. She had only been dating Maren for a few weeks and since some of her doubts lingered she wasn’t sure if she was ready to be that intimate with her.

‘Is that why you are preparing your room?’ Anna asked. ‘Because she definitely won’t see it.’

‘She’ll see it,’ Elsa said. ‘It’s polite to give people a tour when they come to your house for the first time and it’s important that she believes I live here.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I told her that I live here.’

‘Again, why?’

‘She was asking about my living arrangements and I have, so far, been able to avoid telling her anything about the castle and the family name and would like to keep it that way for now so I told her I decided to move in with you and Raps.’

‘Wait? Are you telling me she doesn’t know your name?’

‘No, she doesn’t.’

‘How is that possible?’ Anna asked. ‘What do you do when she asks?’

Elsa thought back to her now numerous conversations with Maren. In fact, they had spoken on the phone – an activity Elsa usually despised and avoided at all costs – every night they weren’t together that week. It struck her now that Maren had never asked her for her last name.

‘I don’t think she’s ever asked.’

‘Don’t you think that’s weird?’

‘I don’t know, maybe.’

Elsa pulled her sister of the bed so she could lay down the picture frames and play around with their layout. After she had landed on a design she was happy with Elsa turned to Anna to get her opinion. It’s only then that she realised Anna had gone oddly quiet.

‘What do you think?’ Elsa asked, referring to the picture frames.

‘I think it’s really weird that she has asked you which animal you’d most like to ride in a water _and_ in a land race, but not what your name is.’

‘We were just trying to outweird each other with those questions.’

‘I don’t mind those questions, Elsa, I just think the name thing is odd.’

‘Why are you doing this?’ Elsa said feeling annoyed. ‘Aren’t you the one who’s been telling me to worry less and go for it?’

‘Yes, I am and – ’

‘Then what’s this?’ Elsa said, not wanting her sister to ask the questions she was trying not to ask herself. ‘Just look at the pictures and tell me what you think.’

To Elsa’s relief, Anna let it rest. She made a few small changes to the design and helped her put the pictures up. By the end of the afternoon her room looked just about lived in. 

Soon after Raps got home Elsa quickly chased her sister and cousin out of the house only to realise that doing that well before Maren’s arrival might not have been the best idea. There were too many thoughts to occupy her mind now that she was alone.

She cursed Anna for putting thoughts of Maren’s bare skin against hers in her head and then Elsa chastised herself for pretending she hadn’t had those though many times without Anna’s help.

To keep herself busy, Elsa went over to her wardrobe to go over her choice of outfit again but since there was barely anything in there and certainly nothing to beat the slim-fitting green dress with a pattern of purple flowers she had on, she started pacing around the room again before settling at her desk with a piece of paper and a fineliner.

The ring of the doorbell brought Elsa back to reality. She had been so deeply engrossed in the drawing she was making that it took her moment to realise where she was. When the doorbell rang again, Elsa looked at her phone and realised that it must be Maren.

Rushing to answer the door, Elsa had a quick look around to make sure everything was in order. After clicking the button to buzz Maren in, Elsa quickly lit a few of the candles that she had placed around the room.

With one final look in the mirror, Elsa opened the door just as Maren walked out of the lift.

‘Hej,’ Maren said, ‘It’s good to see you.’

‘And you,’ Elsa said, gesturing for Maren to come in.

‘I’m sorry it took me a while to get to the door, I was busy,’ Elsa said as Maren took of her coat in the tiny hallway. ‘I started drawing and I got really into it, but dinner is ready to go in the oven so that’s fine and, what?’

Elsa stopped talking when she noticed Maren was just looking at her with an amused look on her face. She was wearing a dark green shirt and black jeans and looked gorgeous.

‘Come here,’ Maren said.

Maren pulled Elsa towards her by the waist and kissed her. What started as a soft hello, turned into something more as Elsa pushed her body against Maren’s. Deepening the kiss, Elsa felt Maren move against her and she reminded herself of her decision to not ask her to spend the night.

Breaking the kiss, Maren whispered, ‘hej.’

‘Hej,’ Elsa whispered in return.

‘What were you drawing?’ Maren asked.

‘I can show you,’ Elsa said. ‘I’ll just put dinner in the oven and I’ll give you a tour.’

‘Perfect,’ Maren said as she let go of Elsa so she could take her shoes off.

‘Here,’ Elsa said as she handed Maren her sister’s slippers.

‘This is the living room, as you can see we’ve not been here for very long yet so we still have empty spaces to fill,’ Elsa said.

‘It looks pretty homely already.’

‘My sister and cousin are really good at that sort of thing,’ Elsa said. ‘When we were kids they’d always design the interior of the houses I designed.’

‘Sounds nice.’

‘So this is kitchen, it’s pretty small but it works,’ Elsa said. ‘I made us a vegetable pie although that’s a bit of misnomer since there is mince in it, but it’s really good.’

‘It looks nice,’ Maren said as Elsa moved the dish from the fridge into the oven.

‘I’ll show you the rest of the house,’ Elsa said.

Elsa took Maren’s hand and showed her Raps’ room as well as her sister’s and the bathroom, before reaching her room at the end of the hallway.

‘And this is my room.’

Maren walked past Elsa into the room and seemed to appraise everything she could see. She picked up the drawing Elsa had been working on, praised it and put it back down before focusing her attention on the pictures Elsa had put up that afternoon.

The pictures were mostly of her family, but some were of her friends back in Oslo and one of them was even one of her and Mulan. To anyone else it might look like a lovely picture of two friends, but to Elsa it was a happy reminder of her first serious relationship.

‘Tell me about these,’ Maren said.

Elsa moved to stand next to her and explained who the people on the pictures were and when they had been taken, she saved the one of Mulan till last though hoping Maren would lose interest, but she never did.

‘And that’s Mulan and me on one of the islands near Oslo.’

‘Is she a friend of yours too?’

‘Ehm, no, not really,’ Elsa said vaguely, but as Maren gave her a quizzical look she added, ‘Mulan was my first girlfriend actually.’

‘Wow,’ Maren said, ‘and she made it onto the wall. Lucky her.’

‘I don’t know,’ Elsa said. ‘I suppose it was very important to me because it taught me so much about myself and we were together for quite a long time.’

‘How long?’

‘A little over two years,’ Elsa said, ‘but the last few months it was long distance.’

‘Is that why you broke up?’

‘Yes, essentially,’ Elsa said. ‘She didn’t want to live in Norway for the rest of her life and I didn’t want to move to China and then there isn’t much you can do.’

‘No, but this’ Maren said, pointing at the picture, ‘shows it was worth it.’

‘Yes,’ Elsa said, ‘it was.’

‘And don’t think I haven’t noticed the pattern, by the way,’ Maren said.

‘What?’ Elsa had put the pattern together that afternoon without a specific template in mind.

‘Come here,’ Maren said.

Elsa moved to stand next to Maren but Maren gently moved Elsa until she was standing in front of her. Just like she had done on their first date, Maren moved her hand to guide Elsa as she pointed out the pattern in front of her. With each selecting of pictures leading towards the big one in the middle of her and Anna playing in the snow as kids, Elsa realised she had copied the layout of a Northuldra village.

‘Oh,’ Elsa said. ‘It must still have been on my mind.’

‘I like that,’ Maren said.

‘Oh, yeah?’ Elsa turned around in Maren arms and moved to kiss her. Every time Elsa was with Maren she felt an indescribable draw to kiss her. Her lips fit against hers beautifully and each touch made her long for more.

As they kissed, heat started coursing through Elsa’s veins more wildly than the kiss warranted as the desire to be closer to Maren took hold of her. Maren moved to kiss Elsa’s neck and the gentle licking and sucking ignited a spark between Elsa’s legs. 

Desperate to feel more of Maren, Elsa pulled Maren’s shirt out of the back of her trousers and urgently moved her hands across Maren’s skin but it wasn’t enough. All Elsa could think about was pushing Maren onto her bed and touching every inch of her beautiful body.

Ping!

Elsa moved her hands up Maren’s back until she reached the strap of her bra, moving her finger across it, Elsa noticed Maren’s lips had left her neck.

‘I think that was the timer,’ Maren said, kissing the shell of Elsa’s ear.

Slowly Elsa came back down to reality as Maren stepped away from her and tucked her shirt back into her jeans – the opposite of what Elsa wanted to see, but burning down the apartment wouldn’t help the mood much either so reluctantly she left her bedroom.

Ten minutes later, Elsa’s heartrate had slowed down considerably as they sat down at the small, round table in the corner of the living room. The vegetable pie looked and smelled amazing, according to Maren at least, and they quickly dug in.

It was amazing to Elsa how easily conversation flowed between them. She had spent her life living through one awkward silence after the next, but with Maren it was easy. During dinner they talked about a myriad of things and Elsa couldn’t think of a time when she felt this at ease with someone she had only met a few weeks prior.

After dinner, Elsa pulled Maren to the sofa when she insisted on doing the dishes. There would be plenty of time for that the next day, right now Elsa just wanted to be with Maren.

‘Come sit close to me,’ Elsa said as they sat down.

They talked for a little while, but Elsa could feel the heat in the air and the kiss in her bedroom was still fresh in her mind. Her determination to not invite Maren to stay over was almost entirely gone and she knew it would take little more than another kiss to evaporate it entirely.

‘Your hair is really beautiful,’ Maren said. ‘It’s so light, do you dye it that way?’

‘No,’ Elsa said. ‘It’s always been this way. It’s actually a little odd because nobody in my family has hair like mine. They’re all redheads or brunettes.’

‘That is odd,’ Maren said and with a laugh added, ‘Are you sure you’re actually family?’

‘You laugh,’ Elsa said, ‘but when I was little farfar had my DNA tested to make sure I was.’

‘Oh my god,’ Maren said. ‘That’s insane.’

‘Yeah, it kind of was,’ Elsa said. ‘Anyway, I much prefer your hair.’

‘Oh really?’

‘Yes, it’s so thick and soft, I just want to run my hands through it.’

‘Well, don’t let me stop you.’

Crawling into Maren’s lap, Elsa moved her hands through Maren’s hair as Maren looked up at her. As Elsa looked down she could see the top of Maren’s breast and to distract herself from such temptation, Elsa leaned down to kiss Maren instead.

Maren pulled Elsa further into her lap as their kiss deepened. Elsa pushed herself against Maren’s stomach and a moan escaped her. To settle herself, Elsa held onto Maren’s arms but the firm biceps only strengthened her desire and she decided to throw caution to the wind.

‘Do you want to move this to the bedroom?’ Elsa asked, the tremble in her voice betraying her nerves.

‘Are you asking me to spend the night?’ Maren asked in return.

‘Yes,’ Elsa said, breathlessly.

‘I’m not sure if that’s a good idea,’ Maren said. 

‘Okay, I understand,’ Elsa felt a rush of embarrassment for misreading the situation. She thought Maren had felt it too. She moved to sit next to Maren worrying that she had been too forward by sitting on her lap.

‘Don’t get me wrong,’ Maren said, cupping Elsa’s head in her hands and looking her in the eye, ‘I want to, I just think it’s a little soon.’

‘Yeah,’ Elsa said, ‘maybe, I’ve just never felt this way before.’

It was the truth. Elsa had never felt a connection like this and desire to be near someone that was this strong. Maren didn’t say anything and Elsa couldn’t read her face. Not wanting to lose Maren into her thoughts again, Elsa moved to kiss her.

There was not a hint of doubt as Maren returned the kiss. Maren moved to push Elsa down onto the sofa and Elsa moaned at the feel of Maren’s body against hers. Moving her body up to meet Maren’s while they kissed made Elsa feel dizzy with arousal.

After a few moments, Maren broke the kiss and she looked Elsa in the eyes. There was no confusion now; all Elsa could see in Maren’s eyes was the same desire she was feeling.

‘Or maybe it’s not too soon,’ Maren said.

Every thought in Elsa’s mind screamed at her to drag Maren into her room and onto her bed, but she had to be sure.

‘I don’t want to push you,’ Elsa said. ‘It’s really okay if you’re not ready.’

‘Oh, I am so, so ready,’ Maren said, capturing Elsa’s lips in another kiss. ‘That was never the issue.’

‘Then what was?’

‘I just want to make sure I’m doing the right thing,’ Maren said.

Elsa pushed Maren off of her and stood up holding her hand out to Maren before saying, ‘I’ll make things very simple for you. I really like you and I would like to have sex with you tonight, if you want to as well, how could that be wrong?’

Maren got up from the sofa too, and took Elsa’s hand as she affirmed that she definitely wanted to as well. Elsa led Maren to her bedroom and closed the door behind them before kissing Maren deeply.

Taking the lead, Maren moved them towards the bed and Elsa sat down when the back of her knees hit the bed. Looking up at Maren she began to slowly unbutton her shirt revealing more of Maren’s beautiful skin. As she pushed open the shirt, Elsa began to kiss every available stretch of skin as her hands cupped Maren’s breast through her bra.

The desire Elsa was feeling kept building and her hands moved to Maren’s ass to pull her in closer. It wasn’t enough and Elsa wanted to rid herself and Maren of their clothes and she started reaching for the zipper at the back of her dress.

‘Hold on,’ Maren said, when she noticed what Elsa was doing and she pulled her up from the bed and said, ‘let me.’

Maren turned Elsa around and moved her hair to one shoulder as her lips found the Elsa’s neck. She slowly moved the zipper down, kissing her way along her back. Pushing the dress of her shoulders, it fell to the floor. 

For a moment there was absolute silence in the room and Elsa felt oddly vulnerable, but then she felt Maren’s hand caress the curve of her back, across her ass, to the top of her legs as she whispered, ‘wow.’

Maren continued to explore Elsa’s skin leaving a trail of goosebumps. Her lips had found their way back to Elsa’s neck and she kissed and licked gently until her hands reached Elsa’s bra strap again.

‘May I?’ Maren asked, and all Elsa could do was nod.

Maren made quick work of Elsa’s bra and as it fell to the bed, Maren’s hands quickly took its place. Leaning back against Maren, Elsa moaned loudly as Maren softly massaged her breasts. Moving against Maren as her mouth never left her neck, Elsa could feel the wetness pool between her legs.

When Maren turned her around, Elsa’s lips found Maren’s in an instant and her hands started fumbling with Maren’s trousers but her fingers were trembling too much to work the button.

‘Here,’ Maren said, ‘I’ll do it.’

Maren moved Elsa to lay down on the bed as she took off her trousers and positioned herself above Elsa. All they had was the light from the window as Elsa hadn’t closed the curtains but it wasn’t enough to see Maren properly.

‘Do you mind if I…?’ Elsa asked, gesturing at the lamp which Maren turned on for her. 

In the gentle glow of the nightlight Maren looked more beautiful than she ever had and Elsa tried to convey all the feelings she didn’t quite understand or knew how to put into words into a kiss instead.

When Elsa felt Maren’s hand slowly making her way down her body, she groaned in anticipation. Lingering at the edge of her underwear, Elsa wondered what Maren was waiting for. 

Opening her eyes, Elsa saw the desire in Maren’s eyes but also saw some doubt. But there was no need for that; Elsa definitely wanted this.

‘Please touch me,’ Elsa said.

A moment later, Elsa felt Maren tentatively move across her folds before removing her hand all together. Her annoyance quickly dissolved when Maren moved to take off her underwear, leaving her completely bare in front of her.

Maren laid down next to her and continued to spoil Elsa with her mouth as her hand returned to her centre. After a few caresses, Maren parted her folds with two fingers and stroked Elsa through the wetness she found there.

Elsa’s moans filled the bedroom and any apologies for how wet she was died on her lips. All she cared about was how good Maren was making her feel.

Maren quickly developed a pattern of moving through her folds before circling her clit and moving back. A deep need to feel Maren inside her made Elsa raise her hips to meet Maren’s fingers.

‘Tell me what you want,’ Maren said, licking the shell of Elsa’s ear. ‘I want to hear you say it.’

At first Elsa could only moan as Maren gently pinched her clit. Slightly out of breath, Elsa whispered, ‘please, I want you inside me.’

Maren didn’t need to be asked twice and slid two fingers inside Elsa with ease. Elsa felt an even stronger shot of arousal spread through her body. She knew she wasn’t going to last long. Maren continued to move inside, changing the pace and angle every so often so Elsa could never get too close to the edge, but when she moved her thumb across Elsa’s clit it was game over.

Elsa’s body froze for a moment before waves of pleasure started pulsating through her body as Maren continued to stroke her. With each moan a new wave crashed into her as Maren kissed her neck and whispered words of encouragement.

When Elsa finally came down from her high, Maren was lying next to her, and she was still gently stroking her folds.

‘That was amazing,’ Elsa said, before kissing Maren. 

‘Yes, it was,’ Maren said.

‘You made me feel so good,’ Elsa said, feeling a little shy. ‘Thank you.’

Maren laughed gently, ‘you don’t have to thank me. I feel like I should be thanking you.’

‘Why? You haven’t had your turn yet,’ Elsa said as she climbed on top of Maren. ‘But that is about to change.’

**Maren**

She had never seen anything as intoxicating as Elsa sitting on top of her completely naked, her messy hair and rosy cheek betraying what had just happened, as if the wetness of Elsa’s centre against her stomach wasn’t proof enough.

Elsa moved her hands across Maren’s chest, but let out a disagreeable sound every time the encountered clothing.

‘Sit up for me,’ Elsa said, as she moved to sit into Maren’s lap.

‘This is what I couldn’t stop picturing when you sat on my lap earlier,’ Maren said as she took one of Elsa’s nipples into her mouth.

Sucking at the hard nub and swirling her tongue around it, Maren barely noticed Elsa talking of her shirt and bra. It wasn’t until Elsa pushed her back onto the bed that Maren realised.

‘Wow,’ Elsa said, ‘you are just so gorgeous.’

Fighting to keep any doubtful thoughts at bay, Maren forced herself to stay in the moment. Elsa was trailing her hands up and down her stomach before cupping her breast to massage them. Maren was desperate to feel Elsa’s mouth on her breasts and wanted nothing more than for Elsa to touch her where she needed her most, but she couldn’t bring herself to ask.

The sound of Elsa telling her what she wanted had been arousing as well as bolstering, but it was a vulnerability Maren felt she couldn’t display.

Elsa leaned down to kiss her as she continued to knead her breasts, but soon moved to kiss her way down her neck and towards her chest. With a few short kisses on her breast that left Maren aching for more, Elsa’s tongue moved across her stomach and stopped at the edge of her underwear.

Elsa moved off and away from Maren, and as she looked down Maren was just in time to see Elsa position herself between her legs and take her into her mouth.

The warmth of Elsa’s mouth around her centre made her growl uncontrollably and as Elsa moved her tongue across her soaked underwear, Maren had never hated a piece of clothing more. _Please, please, please_ , Maren begged in her mind, but she remained silence.

‘Would you like me to…?’ Elsa asked.

Maren noticed Elsa looked a little uncertain and she felt bad for not giving her to confirmation she needed, but even now, a simple nod would have to do.

Luckily it was enough for Elsa as she immediately took Maren’s underwear off and slid her tongue between Maren’s folds. All the synapses seemed to light up at once in Maren’s head as Elsa continued stroking her.

Elsa was surprisingly bold as she used her mouth to bring Maren to new highs. The sight and feel of Elsa between her legs was too much as she dropped her head back onto the pillow. Not wanting it to be over too soon, Maren tried to think of things to distract her from the heavenly feeling of Elsa’s tongue between her legs.

But it was pointless; the pleasure kept building and within moments Maren felt her body shake uncontrollably against Elsa’s mouth. A symphony of moans escaped her as Elsa continued her gentle strokes. Maren drifted to a to a world where there were no doubts, no lies, no plans and no betrayal but only pleasure. It was a world Maren never wanted to leave.

Even when Elsa moved back up to lie next to her and she kissed her deeply, Maren couldn’t quite escape the high as a few aftershocks pulsed through her body. Elsa had touched something in her that no-one ever had and she wanted to lose herself in the feeling forever.

Unfortunately she was not that lucky and as reality crept back in Maren couldn’t keep the thoughts at bay any longer. She held Elsa against her and knew all the reason she shouldn’t have done this and yet she couldn’t make herself regret it.

‘Was that okay?’ Elsa asked, the sex goddess who worshiped her between her legs once again reverted back to the modest, uncertain woman Maren was starting to feel more for than she cared to admit.

‘That was amazing,’ Maren said. ‘Was it okay for you?’

Elsa leaned on her elbow so she could look at her, ‘that was more wonderful than I could have imagined.’

‘Good,’ Maren said, pulling Elsa back into her arms. ‘That’s good.’

Elsa nestled in close as Maren caressed her up and down her back. She mumbled that she was just going to doze for a minute and Maren told herself to make up an excuse and leave soon. Not that she actually had to. Her brother and Kristoff were at the Northuldra that weekend and would be more often as several families were preparing to move and they were hoping to stop them. 

The moment they told her they wouldn’t be home the night she was planning to go to Elsa’s Maren knew she would be in trouble. She couldn’t deny how much she genuinely liked Elsa, and her desire to be near her was so strong. Maren knew that if Elsa made a move she would be unable to resist. Thinking that the damage was already done, Maren told herself it wouldn’t hurt to enjoy it for a few moments longer and she settled against Elsa and let her eyes rest for a moment.

A sudden loud noise woke Maren up. She was disoriented for a moment until she saw a mess of blonde hair next to her. The loud noise repeated itself and turned out to be a knock on the door. The light coming through the window told Maren it was definitely morning.

‘Good morning, dearest sister,’ a voice behind the door shouted as Elsa sat up beside her looking a little panicked, ‘and of course good morning to the woman who definitely wasn’t going to stay over!’

‘What do you want, Anna?’ Elsa shouted.

‘Your favourite sister and cousin duo have prepared breakfast and we cordially invite you and your lady friend to join us.’

Maren was not sure about this. They hadn’t been able to find any connections between Anna, Rapunzel and anyone in the organisation, but that didn’t mean they weren’t there. She was supposed to only interact with Elsa.

‘The eggs will be ready in ten minutes,’ Anna said when she realised she wasn’t going to get a response.

‘You don’t have to,’ Elsa said. ‘I can grab us some breakfast or we can go out for breakfast or you can just leave if you want to.’

‘Hold on,’ Maren said. ‘It’s early. Can we calm down?’

‘Yes,’ Elsa said. ‘Sorry.’

Maren laid back down and gestured to Elsa to join her. Once Elsa was back in her arms, Maren considered the mess she had made. Knowing the layout of the house, she wasn’t going to be able to leave without being seen so what’s the harm in having a little breakfast. Also, seeing Elsa with the people she was closest to would probably tell her a lot about her personality. 

‘I’ll have some breakfast here,’ Maren said, ‘and then I have to go because I do have some work to do.’

‘You work too much, you know,’ Elsa said, with a small kiss, ‘but I’m glad you’re staying.’

Maren put the clothes she had been wearing the night before on, before freshening up a little. Elsa’s bedroom was empty when she came out of the bathroom so Maren went straight to the living room where she found Elsa huddled in secret conversation with her sister and cousin.

‘Maren!’ Elsa said when she spotted her. ‘Come here!’

Maren walked over to the women where she was introduced to Anna and Rapunzel. Anna was looking particularly smug. Maren had surmised Elsa had also had the intention for them to not spend the night together which also hadn’t worked out that way.

There was a bustle of activity as the final touches were added to the breakfast table before they finally sat down.

Elsa kept the conversation away from Maren as much as could as she asked her sister and cousin about their night, but Anna’s cheeky grin told Maren Elsa was doing little more than setting herself up for the same question.

‘What about you, sister of mine, how was your evening?’ Anna asked innocently.

‘It was good,’ Elsa said, blushing quite cutely.

‘Good, huh?’ Anna wondered. ‘Maren, would you agree with that statement? Was it good?’

‘Yeah, it was,’ Maren said, deciding to just take the question at face value.

‘How nice,’ Anna said. ‘So Maren, Elsa tells us you’re a lawyer? That must mean you’re pretty smart.’

‘I guess,’ Maren said, feeling as though she was being set up for something.

‘And yet, you’re dating Elsa,’ Anna said right before being hit in the head with a bread roll.

‘I knew you were going to say that,’ Elsa said, getting ready to throw another one.

‘Ignore them,’ Rapunzel said, ‘Elsa is lovely really and Anna definitely thinks so.’

‘Sure thing,’ Anna said with a grin. ‘I’m just teasing.’

Elsa got up to pick up the bread roll she had thrown when she suddenly asked, ‘Anna, are you wearing your slippers?’

‘Yeah, why?’

‘They were in my room,’ Elsa said. ‘When did you get them?’

‘This morning?’

‘Did you –’ Elsa stopped abruptly and grabbed her sister and pulled her into the kitchen to talk to her in private. Even though Maren had also put two and two together and realised Anna had very much seen them in bed together.

‘Do you have siblings?’ Rapunzel asked to fill the silence.

‘Ehm, yeah,’ Maren said, not wanting to think about him right now. ‘A brother.’

‘So you get it,’ Rapunzel said, gesturing at the kitchen. ‘Is he older or younger?’

‘Younger, I suppose, but we’re twins so it’s only a few minutes.’

‘That’s cool,’ Rapunzel said. ‘My brother Pascal is much younger than me so it’s not the same.’

‘A bit like Olaf.’

‘Yeah, exactly,’ Rapunzel said. ‘Our parents had us – me and those two in there – when they were young and then years later they decided to have another go.’ 

‘Did it feel like you had siblings though? With Elsa and Anna?’

‘Oh absolutely,’ Rapunzel said. ‘Especially when we were very young because we were all living in the castle together and it was like the three of us were sisters.’

_Shit._ Maren knew Elsa was deliberately not mentioning the castle and she hoped Elsa wasn’t listening to their conversation. It might make everything harder. Maren should get out of there before more was revealed that Elsa didn’t want her to know. 

‘I wonder what they’re up to?’ Maren said to guide the conversation into a new direction.

‘Yeah, they’re being rude,’ Rapunzel said. ‘Anna, Elsa, get back in here!’

And sure enough both sister slunk back into the living room, Elsa with a quick kiss on Maren’s head and a quiet apology in her ear. Maren asked Anna about her new job instead which led to Rapunzel sharing about her job and before Maren realised they had finished breakfast and Maren felt like she could leave without causing offence.

Elsa walked her to the door where she kissed her and immediately Maren didn’t want to leave anymore. Reluctantly she put her shoes and coat back on and with one last kiss and a promise to see each other soon, Maren stepped into the hallway.

Needing two buses to get to her brother’s house Maren decided to forgo the first one and walk. She needed to clear her head. 

Everything felt completely out of sync. It was as if there were different versions of Elsa – just like she had said in the restaurant – and Maren couldn’t figure out which one was real. Whenever she was with Elsa, she seemed entirely genuine in the way she acted, but everything she heard about her contradicted that.

But maybe she wasn’t talking to the right people, because her sister and cousin loved her and they also seemed like good people. They had both chosen jobs specifically to help people. Hadn’t Kristoff said he had heard good things about them? And maybe Elsa is just assumed to be very different from them because she is less social?

On the other hand, what Yelena said Elsa had said about the Northuldra wasn’t a misunderstanding. But it was also a long time ago. Maybe everything changed for Elsa when she lived in Oslo. You see that all the time: people go off to university and are different when they return.

Perhaps it was all just wishful thinking because Maren knew her feelings for Elsa were growing every day. Whenever her mind had a moment to wander it landed on Elsa and if she didn’t speak to her for even a day, Maren missed her. 

Things were rapidly getting out of control and now that Ryder had that picture she needed to do something. She needed a new plan that helped the Northuldra retain their land and didn’t destroy her relationship with Elsa. Although that sounded more like she needed a miracle and not a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was quite the hurdle! It took me ages to write and I actually moved on to chapters that came after it because I couldn't get it to work. In the end I needed about twice as many words to say what I wanted to say than I do in the other chapters. But hopefully it works and you enjoyed it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Elsa**

For the next few days, Elsa felt like she was floating on air. Her night with Maren had been beyond anything she had ever experienced before and the mere memory of it sent a shiver through Elsa’s body. 

Her improved mood had not gone unnoticed by her family and both her mother and her grandfather had commented on it.

‘It’s just a beautiful day,’ she had told them, as she texted Maren to finalise new plans.

Because of the meetings her grandfather had arranged for them, Elsa hadn’t been able to spend the night with Maren again. Instead they made do with stolen moments and long chats in the evening. 

With every moment, text and conversation, Elsa felt herself fall for Maren a little more. Her doubts were fading away with every kiss and Elsa caught herself daydreaming about a possible future with Maren almost every day now.

‘It just feels right,’ Elsa told her sister. 

Anna had been summoned to the castle for Sunday lunch by their mother and the sisters had gone to Elsa’s bedroom after lunch so they could talk privately. So far the entire conversation had been about Maren.

‘I’m really happy for you,’ Anna said.

‘I’m sorry,’ Elsa said. ‘I know things aren’t going great for you and here I am, bragging about my amazing – can I say girlfriend?’

‘Don’t worry about it,’ Anna said. ‘It’s not like I’d want to be in your shoes.’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

‘Weren’t we just at the same lunch?’

Elsa knew what her sister was talking about. At lunch their grandfather had shared his party plans with the whole family and that included the eligible bachelors that had been invited for Elsa’s sake.

‘We were,’ Elsa said, ‘but you know how it goes, he pushes, I pretend I’m going along with it but say no in the end.’

‘That’s your plan?’

‘Yeah, it’s worked so far,’ Elsa said, trying to sound more confident than she felt. Her grandfather was more insistent than he usually was and was particularly keen on her meeting a young man named Per Weselton.

‘I just don’t get you,’ Anna said, moving to pick up her things, ‘but good luck with it.’

Elsa got up of the bed and took Anna’s bag from her hand to stop her from leaving. ‘Is there something you want to say?’ 

‘Nothing you want to hear.’

‘No,’ Elsa said, throwing the bag onto the bed. ‘Out with it.’

‘Fine,’ Anna said. ‘I think you’re being stupid, cowardly and a bit of a bitch.’

‘I’m a bitch?’

‘Yeah, you are. Every time you sit next to farfar and let him talk shit about any of us, you’re being a bitch.’

‘You know I stick up for you all the time.’

‘It just doesn’t make sense, Elsa!’ Anna yelled.

‘Keep your voice down,’ Elsa whispered harshly.

‘Of course, wouldn’t want your dear farfar to hear this.’

‘That’s not – ’

‘It is,’ Anna said, interrupting her sister. ‘It’s always has been. You refuse to go against him even if it means lying about who you are.’

‘It’s just not that simple.’

‘What’s the plan here, Elsa?’ Anna said, ignoring her comment. ‘You’re dating Maren, which is going really well, but you’ll also going along with the party?’

‘I’m not going to do anything at the party.’

‘Okay, so you’ll keep dating Maren? Even though you’re lying to her about who you really are. How long can you keep up that charade?’

‘You said I should go for it, Anna, so why are you saying this now?’

‘Because…’ Anna said, repeating the word twice as she walked around the room aimlessly.

‘You can say it,’ Elsa said. ‘I can take it.’

Anna turned to face Elsa before grabbing her bag again and moving until she was right in front of her sister.

‘Because I didn’t think you’d keep this up,’ Anna said. ‘I thought Maren might be the push you needed to finally be true to yourself, come out to the family and just be honest.’

‘And lose everything?’

‘What would you lose?’ Anna said. ‘Not me, or Raps, mamma, pappa, auntie Ari or onkel Fred or the boys or your friends or Maren? The only thing you’d lose is farfar and your status as the perfect, golden princess and I didn’t think that would matter to you so much!’

Anna moved to the door and for a moment Elsa considered letting her go, but as Anna turned the knob, Elsa said, ‘that’s easy for you to say.’

Without saying anything, Anna turned towards her.

‘You’ve always been special,’ Elsa said. ‘Everyone loves you. If I lose farfar, who will…’

Elsa didn’t know how to finish that thought. Love her, appreciate her, make her feel like she was a valued member of the family. Eyes filling with tears she didn’t notice her sister turning back towards her.

‘I will, Elsa,’ Anna said. ‘Like I always have, not that that seems to matter to you, and who knows who else will, because when you are who you truly are, you are extraordinary, but when you’re like this I barely recognise you.’

‘Then how can you say you love me when you don’t accept that this is hard for me,’ Elsa said.

‘How can you think farfar loves you when he barely knows you?’

‘He does know me,’ Elsa said, not really believing it. ‘He sees me and you say that mamma and pappa would still love me, but they don’t even like me now.’

‘That’s not true,’ Anna said, before pausing a little, ‘at least it’s not true for mamma.’

‘Of course, it isn’t, that’s why she always called you when we lived in Oslo and not me, and asks you to help her with her projects and not me, or –’

‘You’ve made your point,’ Anna interrupted. ‘Mamma and I just have more in common, that doesn’t mean she prefers me.’

‘And yet you always come first.’

‘Don’t start on that again, Elsa,’ Anna said. ‘It’s just a habit.’

‘And why is it a habit?’ Elsa asked. ‘Because they prefer you. It’s always, always been like this. Always “Anna and Elsa”.’

‘I really don’t see why you care about that so much.’

‘I am older, Anna, I should come first.’

‘It’s ridiculous.’

‘To you it is because you don’t know what it feels like to be me,’ Elsa said, feeling close to tears. ‘A mother who barely wants to talk to you and a father who openly dislikes you.’

‘You’re not exactly helping with that.’

‘It’s not my fault!’ Elsa shouted. ‘Farfar not liking him isn’t my fault. You said that too!’

‘No, but you could’ve done more to pick pappa side.’

‘What?’ Elsa felt stunned. ‘I was just a little kid and I had a grandparent who loved me and a father who treated me like a weirdo and I should’ve done more?’

‘You’re not a little kid anymore so do more now.’

‘And that’s on me? Not on pappa?’

‘You don’t think that you lying to them about who you are is affecting your relationship with mamma and pappa? Don’t you think that if mamma had known about Mulan you could’ve had loads of great talks with her? You are hiding yourself from them and then you get mad that they don’t really know you and instead you accept farfar’s empty praise!’

‘Empty praise! So any compliment I get is empty, is it?’

‘I said a lot of things before that, Elsa, but yes, farfar’s praise is empty because he doesn’t know you. He just thinks you are smart and reliable enough to carry on the family name and you’re letting him get away with that.’

‘It’s… I just…’ Elsa didn’t know what to say to that.

‘It’s infuriating and maddening but mostly it’s just heart-breaking.’

And with that Anna walked out of the room, leaving Elsa feeling deflated. Her sister just didn’t understand. When you were universally adored you didn’t know what it was like to not be. And sure, Anna let Elsa tag along when they were young but Elsa always knew she was the fifth wheel and was usually tolerated but also pitied.

It wasn’t fair of Anna to be so harsh with her. Anna didn’t know what it was like to different, to be the shy, awkward child in a family of outgoing, social butterflies and that was even before she knew she was gay in a family where that wasn’t really welcomed and Anna had the gall to judge her just because she liked being liked best by at least one family member. Her grandfather loved her and maybe that came with some caveats.

Some rather big caveats, Elsa thought as she scrolled down to Maren’s name in her phone and pressing the call button. After more rings that Elsa would have liked, Maren answered.

‘Hej,’ Maren said. 

‘Can I come see you?’ Elsa asked.

‘What? Now?’

‘Yes, now,’ Elsa said, already putting on shoes.

‘Ehm,’ Maren said, and Elsa could hear her cover the phone to talk to someone else. ‘Is something wrong?’

‘I just had a big fight with my sister and I just need to see you,’ Elsa said. ‘Please.’

‘Hold on,’ Maren said and this time she muted her phone. It took over a minute before she came back on the line. ‘Yeah, okay. Meet me in the park where we went after we danced.’

Elsa wondered for a moment why she hadn’t just mentioned their first kiss, but decided it didn’t matter and ran out of the door. 

**Maren**

Maren had been in the middle of going over the meeting she was going to have with the city lawyers the next day. She needed it to go well because the day of the electricity shutdown was getting closer so she had enlisted the help of her brother and some of the other volunteers to prepare even if that meant working on Sunday.

The company that was threatening to cut the electricity might be in the Arendelles’ pocket but they also supplied power to much of the city and being caught up in this hostile takeover might make the city reconsidering working with them which in turn might make them reconsider the cut.

There were lots of balls in the airs and Maren really needed to focus so when Elsa called her first instinct was to not answer, but then her brother spotted Elsa’s name so he insisted she answer. 

Elsa sounded upset which worried Maren. People could be unpredictable when upset and that’s the last thing she needed and however much she wanted to run to Elsa’s side, she had a job to do. She also had yet to come up with a new and improved plan so didn’t know quite how to handle the situation. 

In the end her brother had put enough pressure on her to get her to meet Elsa. Her brother would follow and take a few more pictures.

‘I thought you said that the ones you had were enough,’ Maren said as she was getting ready to leave the office.

‘They’re good,’ Ryder said, ‘but she could dismiss them as a one off. I’ll be good to get a few more.’

‘I don’t like this,’ Maren said. ‘It’s not as though we’ll actually need them.’

‘You keep saying that, but from where I’m standing you’ve not actually accomplished anything.’

‘What about that phone call?’ Maren asked while walking to the door. ‘She clearly trusts me.’

‘Yeah, yeah, just try and stand close to her okay.’

With a sinking feeling in her gut, Maren walked from the headquarters to the park where she had first kissed Elsa. On the way she passed two women walking closely together and her mind betrayed her as she pictured her and Elsa in the same way. Maren had spent countless hours going over different scenarios – all designed to find a way for her and Elsa to be together at the end of this, but no matter what she did, Maren couldn’t see this end in anything other than disaster.

Considering where Elsa lived and how long it had been since she called, Maren was surprised to see that Elsa was already in the park. The second Elsa spotted Maren, she walked towards and her pulled her into a fierce embrace.

‘I’m so happy to see you,’ Elsa said, moving back from the hug to hold Maren’s face in her hands.

‘Are you okay?’ Maren asked, concerned that Elsa was being a bit brazen. It wasn’t exactly busy in the park but it definitely wasn’t empty either.

‘I am now,’ Elsa said as she moved in to kiss Maren. Elsa’s lips felt as intoxicating as ever and Maren instinctively pulled Elsa towards her. Elsa’s tongue against her bottom lip, jolted Maren back to reality. Her brother had to be close by and she didn’t want him to see too much.

‘Tell me what happened,’ Maren said as she stepped back from Elsa and held out her arm for Elsa to take. It would be easier not to kiss her if they were walking.

Elsa told Maren her sister had been angry with her because she was nervous about coming out. Maren thought the story was odd and full of holes. Elsa’s depiction of her sister was completely different to what she had shared about her before.

‘Why did she suddenly attack you like this?’

‘I don’t know,’ Elsa said without looking Maren in the eye. ‘She’s just upset because there’s one person in this world who doesn’t prefer her over me.’

‘I doubt that’s true.’

‘Oh, it is, all because she is so sweet and funny and smart and perfect.’

‘To be honest, Elsa, it just sounds like you think she is better than you. Are you sure you’re not just projecting?’

‘Why are you picking her side?’

‘I’m not,’ Maren said, ‘I’m just trying to put things in perspective.’

‘Well, I’d appreciate if you could try to see things from my perspective.’

Maren was about to say that she was when she heard someone say Elsa’s name from behind them. Elsa turned around very quickly next to her and dropped her arm in the process. When Maren turned around she recognised the two people in front of her immediately. They had done their homework after all.

‘Mamma, Pappa,’ Elsa said. ‘What a surprise.’

‘Your father and I wanted to get out of the castle for a bit after that lunch,’ Iduna said. ‘I’m sure you can understand that.’

Elsa was quick to agree but Maren was more focussed on the intense way Agnarr was watching her.

‘Aren’t you going to introduce us to your …’ Agnarr paused for a moment before adding, ‘friend.’

‘Yes, of course,’ Elsa said. ‘Mamma, Pappa, this is Maren, Maren, these are my parents, Iduna and Agnarr.’

Maren shook hands with Iduna before taking Agnarr’s hand. He squeezed it a bit harder than necessary.

‘Yes, I’m Agnarr of – ’

‘Maren is a lawyer,’ Elsa said, interrupting her father. ‘You know how we are running into some legal difficulties with the project. Maren is one of the lawyers involved.’

_Ha!_ Maren thought. _Damn right I am._

‘Interesting,’ Agnarr said, ‘my father certainly has had a lot to say about these … difficulties.’

‘Really?’ Maren said. ‘I would say we’ve got a good handle on them.’

‘You don’t say?’ Agnarr said.

‘He did seem rather angry about some new issue at lunch,’ Iduna said. ‘Didn’t he, Elsa?’

Maren wondered if Runeard had heard about their new strategy and turned to Elsa expecting a response, but the woman next to her looked very little like the Elsa she had come to know. Her back was straight as a ruler, her hands were clasped in front of her and her face looked like it was carved out of ice.

‘I’m sure it will work itself out,’ Elsa said vaguely.

‘Is that what you think, Maren?’ Iduna asked, proving she was as effortlessly polite as their research had shown.

‘It’s hard to say,’ Maren said. ‘In any case it’s hard to know the outcome beforehand, but I think we’ve put together a strong argument.’

‘I’m sure you have,’ Agnarr said. ‘Afterall, my father always gets what he wants. Of course, I don’t actually know all the details. That’s just between my father and Elsa here.’

‘That’s only because I’m his partner on this specific project,’ Elsa said.

‘Well, of course you would think that’s the reason.’

‘Agnarr,’ Iduna said. ‘Let’s not go there again. In fact, we have to go and pick Olaf up from his friend’s house.’

With a frosty goodbye from Agnarr and a swift kiss on Elsa’s cheek from Iduna, the older Arendelles were off. Elsa didn’t say anything and didn’t reach for Maren’s arm as they started walking again. It gave Maren some time to process what had just happened.

One of the most important takeaways for Maren was that Elsa interrupted her father before he could say ‘of Arendelle’ proving once again that Elsa was purposefully, and naively, hiding her identity from Maren. Another important detail was that Elsa was apparently privy to all the details of the lawsuit concerning the Royal Retreat.

They walked in silence until they were at the end of the street. Maren knew Elsa had to go left to the castle and their headquarters was to the right. When Maren looked at Elsa, she still wasn’t really there. 

‘I have to get back to work, and it’s that way,’ Maren said pointing up the road.

‘Right,’ Elsa said, her voice low. ‘I’m going the other way.’

‘Alright,’ Maren said. ‘I’ll call you later, okay?’

Elsa nodded but didn’t say anything. Maren wondered if she should say something. She felt the strange urge to apologise but she didn’t know what for. In the end Elsa beat her to it.

‘I’m sorry about…’ Elsa said gesturing up the street. ‘It’s not a good family day for me.’

‘Hey,’ Maren said as she caught a glimpse of Elsa’s warmth in her eyes, ‘we all have bad days. Go home, talk to your sister and we’ll talk later.’

Maren watched Elsa walk away and didn’t turn around to walk up the road until Elsa had rounded the corner. The resolve she had felt after spending the night with Elsa had mixed with her doubt again and was forming an unpleasant mixture in her belly.

A sudden arm around her made her jump, ‘wow, sis! Three Arendelles in one go. Tell me everything!’

Her brother sudden appearance gave her pause. From his perspective this was a good chance for information and in all honestly it had been pretty interesting, but with all the lies and conflicting loyalties Maren didn’t know where to start.

‘Go on, Mare,’ Ryder said. ‘Tell me what you learned.’

‘I don’t know, Ry. I just don’t know.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been a while. The work never stops when you're a teacher but I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Elsa**

Several days had passed since Elsa’s impromptu meeting with Maren. She had felt so certain that going to see Maren was the right decision but almost being caught by her parents had made feel foolish for being so careless.

Her parents had been suspicious ever since and her mother had asked her for more details about Maren several times. Elsa ducked out of both conversations with an excuse but she wasn’t sure how much longer that would last. She also didn’t like how it pretty much proved Anna’s assertion that her mother was interested in her life if given the chance.

In the meantime, work was busier than ever and there were people in her grandfather’s office almost all the time. Elsa had been told these meeting didn’t concern her and she should just focus on the design.

This was her grandfather’s go-to move whenever he didn’t want to tell her something, which was quite often, but he was always careful to phrase it as a compliment.

‘Elsa, kjære min,’ her grandfather said as she asked him about it again, ‘it’s just business dealings that countless people could handle, but you are the only one who can make the designs.’

It sounded good but it was also an effective method of excluding her from most of the project. Which made for another awkward lunch with the family when her father questioned them on how the project was going again. Elsa kept her answers short and vague and let her grandfather take the lead, but when he was called away and her mother had left to change Olaf’s shirt after an accident with his milk, Elsa was left alone with her father.

‘I spoke to one of my friends when we went fishing the other day,’ Agnarr said, ‘and he told me that the city is actually pretty worried about the trouble this build is causing.’

‘Really?’ Elsa said since this was news for her.

‘Yes, his son-in-law’s brother is a lawyer for the city and apparently they had a difficult meeting with a fiery lawyer on Monday which is given them cause for pause.’

‘I’m sure it’ll work out.’

‘How, Elsa? How will it work out?’

‘I can’t really talk about it,’ Elsa said, feeling very uncomfortable.

‘You do know what’s going on, don’t you?’ Agnarr asked. ‘Your pretty lawyer friend does keep you up-to-date, doesn’t she?’

‘Of course,’ Elsa said, getting up abruptly, ‘but if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to work.’

Elsa walked out of the dining room as quickly as she could without actually running. She wasn’t sure what her father was talking about or alluding to but it wasn’t a conversation she was in the mood to have as he was obviously trying to get her to trip up.

Her father probably suspected Elsa didn’t know as much as she let on but Elsa thought he’d be shocked to find out how little she actually knew. Suddenly sick of being kept in the dark, Elsa walked straight to her grandfather’s office. There was no reply when she knocked but Elsa pushed open the door anyway. His office was empty.

Elsa noticed lots of papers lying around and she tried to make sense of them. Most of them were legal papers she didn’t really understand except that it had something to do with electricity. Perhaps they were having a hard time getting the required connections to the site.

Underneath the papers, Elsa spotted the corner of a map. She pulled it out to have a closer look. She had seen plenty of renderings of the location and had detailed maps of the area and the surfaces but she had never seen the location in the context of a wider area.

The map showed the different pipelines and the electricity lines and it looked as though there were already connections to the site. _That’s odd_ Elsa thought _why would an uninhabited site already have water and electricity?_

Elsa took a closer look at the map and there was something familiar about the location on the fjord. Taking out her phone Elsa opened the maps app to compare this map to one showing towns and villages.

Tracing the route up the location where they were going to build the Royal Retreat, the realisation hit Elsa like a ton of bricks: _Savvon._

Elsa dropped the map and looked around in a panic. This couldn’t be happening. Not knowing what to do, but certain she didn’t want to be caught looking through his things, Elsa quickly left her grandfather’s office before he came back.

Once in her room, Elsa started pacing while her mind was going into overdrive. Maren had mentioned problems with the village but Elsa hadn’t realised that it was her family, her project, that was causing these problems.

For a second Elsa wondered if Maren knew, but dismissed the thought instantly as Maren would never date her if she knew. Except that she hadn’t told Maren the truth of who she was. Maren still didn’t know Elsa was an Arendelle.

_It’ll break her heart if she finds out_ Elsa thought. _No, I can’t tell her._

She just had to come up with a solution. As an architect Elsa often had to come up with new ways to solve an issue and she was certain this could be done here too. After all, they hadn’t built anything yet so there was ample time to select a new site. She would just have to convince her grandfather.

Which, Elsa had to admit, wouldn’t be easy but Elsa felt determined to fix this since it was her fault in many ways. If she hadn’t become an architect, the project would never have been suggested so it was her job to make it right.

But how? Elsa took her phone out of her pocket again and muscle memory took her to her sister’s name before she remembered they hadn’t spoken since their fight over the weekend. It was one of the longest times they had gone without talking.

Elsa considered calling anyway, her sister would definitely answer, but doubted she’d get very far past ‘I told you so.’

Instead Elsa opened her chat with Maren. They had only spoken on the phone once since the awkward encounter with her parents and they hadn’t texted nearly as much as they did before. Elsa’s suspicious mind wondered if perhaps Maren had recognised one of her parents but that seemed unlikely: the Arendelles and the Northuldra did not run in the same circles.

Maren had mentioned she was busy at work so that could explain why she could be a little hot and cold and hard to reach at times, but Elsa’s discovery had made it clear to her that Maren meant a lot to her and she wanted to make it work.

[E of A – 13:07]  
 _Are you still working from home?_

Suspecting the answer would be ‘yes’ since Maren had mentioned there wasn’t enough space for her at the office because of meetings – probably about Elsa’s project she now realised, Elsa walked straight out of her room, out of the castle and to her car and started driving.

[Maren N. – 13:21]  
 _Yes, why?_

Elsa noticed the message but didn’t reply. A few minutes later she had parked near the field where she had picked Maren up for their first date. She knew Maren’s brother lived near here so she started walking into one of the streets as she pressed the call button next to Maren’s name.

‘Hej Elsa,’ Maren said as she answered. ‘What’s going on?’

‘I’m here.’

‘Where?’

‘Near your home, I don’t know exactly which one it is, but I really want to see you so I might just start ringing doorbells,’ Elsa said, hoping Maren wouldn’t call her bluff.

‘Hold on,’ Maren said and Elsa could hear her move around and start walking, a moment later she heard a door open through the phone and Maren saying, ‘do you see me?’

Elsa looked around and spotted Maren standing in a doorway across the street. The house looked modest at best with chipped wood around the door and window frames. Hanging up Elsa walked right over and kissed Maren.

‘Hi,’ Elsa said as Maren moved back into the house. ‘Surprise.’

‘It definitely is,’ Maren said, looking more shocked than Elsa was expecting.

‘Is this okay?’

‘Just come in,’ Maren said, looking over Elsa’s shoulders. ‘Quickly’

**Maren**

She couldn’t believe Elsa had just shown up in her street. And while Maren was pretty sure Elsa wouldn’t have dared ringing random doorbells, Maren couldn’t take the risk. The Arendelles were pretty well-known and definitely well-hated in this neighbourhood and someone saying the wrong thing to Elsa could ruin everything so Maren had no choice but to invite her in.

‘No!’ Maren said, a little too loudly, as Elsa was about to walk into the living room.

‘Sorry?’

Maren rushed to step in front of the door and said, ‘it’s a huge mess in there. I can’t let you see it.’

This was a bold lie of course. Everything was perfectly in order, including the plan to take back the Northuldra land from the Arendelles. The pictures of the Arendelles with devil’s horns drawn on them would be particularly hard to explain.

‘Let’s just go to my room,’ Maren said. ‘It’s up the stairs to the right.’

Once in Maren’s room with the door securely shut, Maren tried to remember if there was anything incriminating in there. It wasn’t until she was sure there wasn’t that she was able to relax and take in the sight before her. Elsa in her room.

‘Your room is very tidy,’ Elsa said. ‘So I’m assuming it’s someone else’s mess downstairs?’

‘Yeah, my brother and his roommate are pigs,’ Maren lied, because they were actually very tidy, ‘and they’ve got a dog.’

‘Oh yeah?’

‘Yeah, Sven, he’s a Norwegian Elkhound.’

‘Oh,’ Elsa said, ‘they’re beautiful, I’d love to meet him.’

‘Maybe one day,’ Maren said, not mentioning he was in the garden downstairs.

‘I’m sorry for just showing up, but I wanted to talk to you face-to-face.’

‘Okay, is something wrong?’ Maren worried Elsa had seen her name on some of the legal documents as they had very belatedly realised Maren should’ve given Elsa a false name.

‘I don’t know,’ Elsa said, still moving around the room and taking everything in very intently. There wasn’t much of Maren’s personality on display but there were a few items and Elsa studied each of them carefully. ‘I suppose I just want to ask you something.’

‘What’s that?’

Elsa moved towards her and looked Maren in the eyes as she brushed her cheek with the back of her fingers.

‘Do you like me?’ Elsa asked.

‘Like you?’ Maren repeated, wondering what prompted Elsa to ask the question.

‘Yes, like me,’ Elsa said. ‘Because I really like you and sometimes I think you really like me too but other times, I’m not sure and I would really like to know before, well you know.’

‘No,’ Maren said. ‘I don’t know.’

Elsa continued staring Maren in the face and she wished she knew what Elsa was looking for in her eyes and she wished even more that she could give it to her.

‘I think about you all the time, I long to see you, hold you, kiss you, all the time,’ Elsa said, sounding a little breathless, ‘and I just want to make sure you want me too before I let myself truly fall for you.’

Maren knew this was the moment she had to come clean, or at least share some of the plan. Her mind was forming half sentences about how she had found out who was responsible for the build or how many people would be homeless, but when Elsa nervously bit her lower lip, all thoughts flew out of her brain.

Leaning in Maren captured Elsa’s lips in a fierce kiss. It wasn’t soft and kind, how their kisses normally started, but hard and passionate right away. Wasting no time, Maren deepened the kiss and felt Elsa moan against her.

Maren pulled back for a moment and said, ‘I want you too, so much,’ before kissing Elsa again. With a gentle push, Maren got Elsa to sit down on the bed. Not breaking the kiss, Maren pushed Elsa further onto the bed but just as she was about the lower her body onto Elsa’s, she stopped her.

‘Hold on,’ Elsa said, pulling her shirt over her head before talking off her bra. 

In Elsa’s room the soft light had cast a warm glow over Elsa’s body, but in the stark light of the afternoon, Elsa looked far more real. Maren noticed a slight dusting of freckles that had been hidden in the softer light, and as Elsa’s breasts moved with the rhythm of her breathing, Maren felt a jolt of pleasure between her legs.

‘Like what you see?’ Elsa asked with a shy smile as Maren realised she was staring.

‘You’re so fucking sexy,’ Maren said moving back in to kiss Elsa.

Kissing, licking and sucking her way down Elsa’s neck, Maren continued the trail to Elsa’s breasts. Arousal was fogging up Maren’s brain and she felt desperate to touch Elsa everywhere. Pushing Elsa’s breast up Maren took Elsa’s nipple in to her mouth. A loud moan escaped Elsa as Maren sucked hard.

Moving from one nipple to the other, Maren felt greedy with desire. Elsa was grinding her body into Maren’s with increasing speed.

‘Please, Maren,’ Elsa said, drawing Maren away from her breasts.

Maren kissed Elsa deeply before asking, ‘what do you need?’

‘Off,’ Elsa said pulling at Maren’s top before fumbling with the button of her jeans, ‘I want it all off.’

Maren stood up to quickly take off her clothes, keeping her eyes on Elsa’s that were dark with lust. Before laying back down, Maren moved to take the rest of Elsa’s clothes off as well and as she pulled down Elsa’s skirt and underwear the scent of Elsa’s arousal filled her senses.

Not willing to wait another second, Maren knelt down between Elsa’s legs and lifted them onto her shoulder. Maren could see Elsa’s glistening folds and a fresh wave of arousal coursed through her body.

‘Is this okay?’ Maren asked.

‘Oh my god, yes, please, Maren, please.’

Maren started by placing a soft kiss before slowly opening Elsa’s folds with her tongue, causing Elsa to let out a long, low moan. Maren continued caressing Elsa with her tongue, not putting any pressure on her but slowly bringing her to the boil, until Maren’s own arousal made her want more.

Moving her tongue through Elsa’s heat more deftly, Maren circled her clit, causing Elsa to buck against her. Clasping her arms around Elsa’s leg more firmly, Maren continued her loving ministrations until she sensed Elsa was close to falling over the edge. 

Maren stilled her movements and spread Elsa’s folds with her fingers. Moving in low, Maren dipped her tongue in and out of her. Maren could feel herself become even wetter as she fucked Elsa with her tongue.

‘Please,’ Elsa said after a few moments, ‘please let me come.’

Smiling against Elsa’s centre, Maren decided to take pity on her and she replaced her tongue with a finger that she slowly moved in and out of Elsa as she returned her mouth to Elsa’s clit. After teasing Elsa for a couple of seconds, Maren sucked and licked Elsa’s clit until Elsa was ready to come.

When Elsa suddenly stilled, Maren lifted her eyes and watched as pleasure took hold of Elsa’s body. It was as if time slowed down as Elsa raised herself of the bed, shaking in Maren’s arms with Maren’s name on her lips.

Maren stayed between Elsa’s legs as she rode out her orgasm before Elsa clumsily tried to pull her up.

‘You turned me into jelly,’ Elsa said sounding utterly content.

Maren kissed Elsa deeply again, covering every inch she could reach with wet, open kisses, as she gently rocked against Elsa’s side. 

She could feel the throbbing between her legs and was desperate for Elsa to touch her but was worried she would come from the slightest bit of friction.

Suddenly, Maren felt a hand move down her stomach and she looked up to meet Elsa’s eyes. They were still darker than normal but full of warmth.

‘You were so good to me, Maren, I want to be good to you too.’

As if they had a mind of their own, Maren’s legs fell apart and Elsa’s fingers soon found their way.

‘You’re so wet,’ Elsa whispered. ‘Do I make you that wet?’

‘You have no idea what you do to me,’ Maren said.

Elsa pushed Maren onto her back and while exploring Maren’s heat with her fingers took one of Maren’s nipples into her mouth. Maren felt the pleasure of it between her legs. She moaned deeply, causing Elsa to suck even harder.

Never taking her mouth of her breasts, Elsa slid a finger inside Maren before quickly adding a second. Maren spread her legs wider and starting moving against Elsa’s fingers – desperate to feel Elsa deep inside her.

Maren lost herself in the moment, the feel of Elsa’s fingers inside her, the warmth of her mouth on her breast, her body against hers - it was a pleasure Maren had not felt before. 

The moment Elsa moved her thumb against Maren’s clit, Maren tumbled over the edge. Wave after wave of pleasure took hold of her. Maren instinctively pulled Elsa against her and kissed every part she could reach.

As the orgasm subsided, Elsa started moving her hand away, but Maren stopped her. She wasn’t ready to be without Elsa inside her just yet.

Elsa smiled as she understood and kissed Maren as she kept her fingers where they were. After a few short minutes, Maren felt the desire start brewing again and she started moving against Elsa’s fingers once more.

Sloppily kissing Elsa while she rode her fingers, Maren felt almost out of control. Elsa grabbed one of Maren’s hands and guided it to her own centre. Understanding what Elsa needed, Maren slipped two fingers inside Elsa with ease.

Rocking their bodies together, Elsa and Maren quickly pushed each other over the edge for a second time before collapsing back onto the bed.

‘You know,’ Elsa said, a while later as they were holding each other in the afterglow, ‘I didn’t come over for that.’

‘And yet I don’t hear you complaining.’

Elsa laughed softly at that, ‘no, definitely not.’

‘But?’

‘I just don’t want you to think that’s all I wanted,’ Elsa said. ‘I really did come to talk.’

‘About that,’ Maren said. ‘Are you still wondering if I really like you?’

‘No,’ Elsa said, smiling sweetly.

Maren turned her head slightly so she could kiss Elsa again. The small kiss turned into something more very quickly, ‘how about now?’ Maren asked as she broke the kiss.

‘Still no,’ Elsa said. 

‘Good,’ Maren said, thinking she should really talk to Elsa soon.

‘I don’t mean to be unromantic, but what time is it?’

‘Ehm,’ Maren said, checking her phone. ‘Almost half past two.’

‘Damn,’ Elsa said. ‘I have to go.’

A slight discussion, way too many kisses and a promise to see each other soon later, Maren found herself closing the door as Elsa left. 

Maybe this hadn’t been part of the plan but she was sure her feelings for Elsa were real and so were Elsa’s feelings for her. Her mind immediately started to come up with ways this could all work out and Maren felt like she was on cloud nine. But then she turned around.

‘What the fuck, Maren?’ Kristoff said, standing in the doorway to the living room holding Sven’s leash. ‘What the actual fuck.’


End file.
